The Man who would be King
by Blandusername
Summary: Luffy only received the Straw Hat from Shanks. Ace burns brighter. The Marines are fiercer and far more ruthless. A cold front is going to hit the Grand Line. Luffy plans to go all the way to the Legendary Island of Raftel no matter the obstacle. AU Ice-Logia!Luffy.
1. Prologue: Alabasta

**Welcome to my first One Piece story! Wooooo**

 **Ok, fair warning, the pacing for these first two chapters will be fast like incredibly so, but this is because I want to get through the mostly canon stuff quickly. I skipped to Alabasta because the only difference in this story before was that Luffy didn't have a devil fruit.**

 **If you're wondering why I'm changing his fruit, well think about this. A gum gum luffy story that follows canon would be a rehash of the manga and if thats what you want then read the actual manga, it is far superior than anything on this site. That being said i wanted to change things by putting even more chaos into an already chaotic world. Anyway, any other story like this even a little has long since been abandoned and likely never left the east blue. Seriously why don't people skip the east blue if it's going to be the same? We know about Coby and Alvida I mean damn if ya aint changing it don't spend a chapter on it!**

 **Also some heads up :**

 **I'm going to be using the english translation for most things like devil fruits, Flame Flame fruit rather than Mera Mera no mi. I kinda find it easier to type in my native tongue rather than having to remember all the Japanese names of devil fruits. Even if I do remember them. But other things I'll keep the original names since it sounds better, Yonko rather than four emperors.**

 **Sorry to all you weebs out there that need the Japanese but honestly if thats a deal breaker I don't know what to tell you.**

 **Also this is AU i will be changing things, starts slow then gets more drastic as it goes.**

 **I don't have any plans for pairings at the moment, I kinda like Oda's concept of no romancing the straw hats. For all you Luffy Nami shippers, don't hold your breath, I doubt Oda will ever pair two straw hats together.**

* * *

The country of Alabasta grew in size as the Going Merry sailed closer and closer. The temperature began to rise as they came within range of the summer island's climate. The time of year meant that the island was experiencing its spring time, but being a summer island meant that it was still going to be hot.

"Luffy! We're going to dock! Come down and put on these clothes that Vivi got for us!" Called Nami from ship's deck.

The Straw Hat captain jumped from the front of the ship and landed on the deck.

In front of him his crew were all dressed in typical Alabasta garb: tunics, robes and thin cloth to cover but not to retain heat. Chopper still had his hat, Zoro had his swords and Sanji was smoking and like them Luffy changed out of his clothes and into the robes but kept his straw hat on, only wrapping it in a cloth to hide its straw make up. It would take a hell of a lot more than needing to blend in for Luffy to part with his treasure.

"So we need to get into town and get supplies before we make our way to Alubarna. it'll take ten days to cross the desert and we can't be caught without food and water or we'll die." Warned Vivi making sure that even the most simple minded of her new friends understood the circumstances.

Luffy nodded, "Sanji! Make sure to get some good meat for the road! I'm gonna head off to get some lunch." He called out before diving off the boat into the water.

The crew watched with sweat drops as their captain swam to shore at a furious pace that any of them would be hard pressed to match. Before any of them could complete their thought and consider going after him he was already ashore and running off to find a place to eat.

"He didn't take any money." Commented Nami getting a sigh out of everyone else.

* * *

Luffy wandered through the town trying to find a place to eat. He saw a few stands but none of the food smelt particularly good or were all vegetarian. Luffy didn't want vegetables, he wanted meat! At the end of the town there was a bar that had a large crowd gathered around the entrance and the smell of food came from it making Luffy start to drool.

"Ah, finally somewhere to eat. Wonder why there's a crowd around this place? Maybe the food is extra good?" Luffy picked up speed his mouth drooling at the thought.

Inside of the restaurant a young man was face first in his food while the surrounding people were trying to figure out what to do with him. He had barged in ordering a mountain of food and entertaining the other customers with his wild personality and crazy stories. Only to suddenly pass out in the middle of a sentence and fall face first into his food.

"We should get him out of here, he's just another tourist who was claimed by the desert." Said one man with a grimace. "Not the first and certainly not the last."

"What if he has friends? What if he's a pirate!? His crew might attack us if they think we killed him!" Shouted another frantically trying to make sure everyone knew the ramifications of dealing with a pirate.

Before anyone else could say something the door burst open and a madly grinning teenage appeared in the door way with a mad expression salivating while he looked around the restaurant.

"Oi, Oi, get me some food. I'll take one of everything you got!" Shouted Luffy from his seat at the bar shocking the people in the bar at his speed.

As the bartender hurried off to get the order in, the young man previously thought to be dead stirred from his sleep. He yawed loudly and continued to eat even though he was still half asleep. The others in the restaurant shouted out in shock making him fully wake up and turn to them.

"What are you guys yelling about?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"We thought you died!" Came everyone's response.

The man shook his head, "Nah, sometimes I fall asleep it's—" the man fell asleep once more in the middle of his sentence.

Everyone in the restaurant now knowing what was wrong all screamed at him to wake up with others getting tired of the stupidity of the situation and left the restaurant entirely. The only person not shocked or angry was Luffy who was grinning at the turn of event.

"Shishishi! Ace! Long time no see!" He exclaimed while slapping the sleeping Ace on the back waking him up.

Ace, now awake once more, turned and grinned widely. "Luffy you're here! I see you got my message!"

"Message?"

"Never mind, doesn't matter." Muttered Ace shaking his head. "What brings you to Alaba—"

"Straw-Hat!" A Furious shout came from the door way making all the heads turn to the source.

In the doorway stood a man in a Marine Captain's uniform. He had two cigars sticking out of his mouth and a Jutte in his hands as he glared at Luffy with hate filled determination. He would have continued on to attack his target but the man sitting next to him caught his attention. It was a far bigger fish.

"Portgas D. Ace." He muttered out in barely noticeable shock before shaking his head.

The marine turned back to his original target fully intending on forgetting that the Whitebeard Pirate's Second Division Commander was sitting in front of him and not in the new world where he should be. A commander in the Whitebeard Pirates was a bit about his pay grade so he was going to tactically ignore him to focus on Straw Hat. While his bounty of 30 million was far lower he was far more assured in his victory.

Luffy frowned at the sight of the man from his time in Lougetown, remembering their last confrontation, the Straw-Hat pirate knew that he had no way of harming or even hitting him. Luffy had plenty of experience fighting Logia users thanks to his brother Ace having the flame-flame fruit, but that didn't mean he had a way of _beating them_.

No matter how many times he begged his grandpa, the old man wouldn't tell him how he could always hit Ace. All Luffy got from fighting Ace was burns and defeat. His brother was always stronger even before he ate the fruit and after he was simply unbeatable.

The only option Luffy could think of was to tactically retreat. He had no weapon or way to hit him but he did have surprise and he knew that was the only way he could hit Ace back in the day was when he caught him off guard so he didn't turn into his element making him vulnerable. Luffy took a breath and gripped the bar tightly then spun around and threw the entire bar at the Marine food and all.

The Marine was taken completely off guard by the absurd method of attack and was knocked away. The inhabitants of the restaurant started to silently leave to get away from the battle.

Ace blinked at his brother's attack before shaking his head. He needed to go back his brother up before that guy caught up to him. He saw the Marine get hit but then turn into smoke meaning he was a logia. He knew better than anyone that Luffy didn't have Haki so he was basically defenseless.

* * *

The rest of the crew met up at the edge of the town with two camels and plenty of supplies, only thing left was to wait for their captain to show up.

Zoro finished polishing his last sword before a thoughtful expression came on his face. "Did anyone tell Luffy that we were going to meet up here at this time?"

Silence fell over the crew as realization dawned on them.

' _The idiot ran off before we could!_ ' They all shouted before standing up.

"I think we should split up to find Luffy, this town isn't that big so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Said Sanji while looking around his immediate area.

Vivi nodded, "This town isn't large, it shouldn't take too long to find him, especially since all of the restaurants are in the same general area. I think—"

"Hey Guys!" Shouted Luffy as he ran towards them, with an entire group of marines behind him. "We gotta go! That Smoker guy followed us here!"

The crew shouted at him to lead them away but Luffy ignored them as he kept running in their direction shouting at them to get moving.

"That idiot! Get back to the ship!" Ordered Nami as she ran off leaving everyone behind getting sweat drops from some of the crew. Ussop grabbed some bags and followed his fellow weaklings example and high tailed it out of there.

"Let's go!" Shouted Sanji as he slapped both of the camels getting them to run.

Luffy sighed in relief as he saw his crew start moving out but was forced to duck as a smoke propelled fist came flying at him. Instinctively Luffy grabbed the fist only for his hands to pass right through getting a frustrated groan out of him. Logia's really were annoying.

Knowing it was useless Luffy jumped out of the smoke and turned a corner that led out of the town. He could hear Smoker shouting at his subordinates before Luffy found himself completely surrounded by smoke. In the area in front of him the Jutte emerged from the smoke followed by Smoker's face.

"End of the line." The cigar smoking Marine growled out victoriously.

Throwing caution to the wind Luffy charge his opponent with everything he had, throwing powerful punches and kicks all having no effect.

Smoker absorbed a punch before slamming his Jutte down on the Luffy's head. The Marine followed with a kick to the ribs and another slam from the Jutte to the back. Luffy took the pain without even a grimace, he was used to far worse and restarted his onslaught. It continued like this for several minutes before a wall of flame slammed into the side of the smoky prison.

"Luffy! Get out of here! I'll catch up!" Shouted Ace in a half fire and half human form as he smirked confidently at the marine.

Smoker was starring back at him quite angry that his target was slowing getting away once again. This time thanks to the interference of someone who shouldn't even be in this part of the world. First the most wanted man in the world, then a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, just who was Monkey D. Luffy?

Not having to be told twice Luffy ran off to where he remembered his crew was going to dock the ship.

"Why?" Growled Smoker. Readying his Jutte, the Seastone in the tip would come in handy in this fight.

Ace's smirk stretched further, "You think I'm gonna let you capture my little brother?"

Smokers eyes widened before he was forced to send out a wall of smoke to meet the flame that came at him from his opponent.

"Why don't you just leave? A fight between the two of us won't end you know? Flame and Smoke don't mix well." Called Ace still smirking.

This time the marine didn't respond, only readying his Jutte then charged back into battle.

* * *

From the deck of the Going Merry the crew could see a column of smoke and fire rise from the edge of the town. The tower of flame and smoke rose into the clouds as screams from the town were heard. The normal members of the Straw-Hats- Ussop and Nami, were getting more and more nervous as the fight picked up in intensity.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked fearfully.

Sanji narrowed his eyes as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Someone's fighting that Smoker guy from Lougetown. They must have some sort of Fire fruit."

Sanji knew about Devil Fruits, he had heard the stories of the Grand Line from Zeff and from...well he's heard and seen enough in his life before joining the crew. But he was still ignorant to the true variety of fruits that existed in the world. A fruit that turned you into smoke was crazy and now there seemed to be a fruit for fire. Zeff was right- the Grand Line defied Logic.

"I hope Luffy's ok." Chopper said while perched atop Zoro's head.

"Yeah I'm ok." A voice said from behind them.

The Crew turned to the new person and saw Luffy crouched on the side of the Going Merry while looking at the fight still going on in the distance.

"Luffy! How'd you get away from the smoke monster!?" Chopper shouted in shock.

Luffy grinned at the small reindeer, "My big brother Ace showed up to hold him off."

This caused Zoro to squint at his captain. A brother? That wasn't the surprise, no everyone has some family out there. But the name Ace, and the person fighting Smoker had the abilities of fire. Ace and fire... Oh! Nope he couldn't remember.

"Wow! Your brother must be really strong!" Usopp said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, he's got a logia fruit like Smoker but his is way cooler. Or hotter I should say Shishishishi." Laughed Luffy as another explosion rang out from the fight back on the island before the smoke and fire disappeared completely signaling the end of the fight.

"I hope your brother's alright." Commented Nami.

She didn't know much about those weird fruits but she knew that Smoker was a monster and didn't want Luffy's family hurt by him. She heard from Luffy himself that he was caught dead to rights by the Marine in Lougetown, she knew that a normal human couldn't hope to beat Luffy, she saw him pummel Arlong like he was nothing.

Luffy just chuckled before looking at Vivi, "So where to next? We need to get to your dad right?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, I sent Carue ahead with a note for my father to warn him about Baroque Works. But we can take the Merry around the river to cut down on the walk to Alubarna."

"Should we wait for your brother?" Asked Sanji.

Luffy frowned in thought. "He said we'd meet up later so I think we should start moving out."

Nami started yelling out orders- Usopp, Sanji and Chopper all immediately started following her commands.

While the crew were doing what they pleased Luffy sat on his perch in thought.

' _I need to get stronger. Against Devil Fruit users like Paramecia and Zoan I think I could manage by continuing to build my strength and speed with weights and training like Zoro. But Logia's are different, as I am now I can't lay a finger on them. Gramps doesn't have a devil fruit but he can fight with the best of them, so there has to be a trick. But what would really help? A devil fruit of my own?_ '

Luffy still remembered the day Ace ate his.

* * *

 _The fire was finally out. The grey terminal burned for days. But finally, through the efforts of many and two days of rain the fire was officially out._

 _Luffy hadn't moved from his spot at the top of the hill for hours. Ace was off salvaging the grey terminal remains and likely burning off frustration._

 _They both lost a brother._

 _Thinking of Sabo made tears form in Luffy's eyes again. He'd been crying off and on ever since he's heard the news of his brothers death at the hands of the Celestial Dragons. Dadan didn't bother either of the mourning brothers and would silently bring them food. He'd heard that she sent word to gramps but he doubted the old man would show up for a few more weeks._

 _"Luffy." Ace's voice broke him from his thoughts._

 _The older brother winced at Luffy's red eyes and sat down next to him._

 _"I'm gonna get stronger Ace. I'm gonna get so much stronger that I can beat everyone, so that nobody I love ever has to die. That's a promise, I swear it." Said Luffy quietly but full of determination._

 _"Me too." Replied Ace before taking out a small bag and opening it to reveal a strange red fruit. Luffy looked on curiously._

 _"Sabo used to talk about these, he said that all of the most powerful pirates have one. They are called devil fruits, they give power in exchange for the ability to swim." Explained Ace. "I found it in a destroyed part of the grey terminal, everything around it was ash but this was fine, I recognized it as a Devil Fruit from the pictures that Sabo showed me."_

 _Without another word Ace took a bite from the fruit chewing once before swallowing. Luffy's wide eyes watched on wondering what was going to happen._

 _"Ugh! That was disgusting!" Shouted Ace while coughing making Luffy snicker._

 _Luffy leaned forward excitedly, "How do you feel?"_

 _Ace stared at his hands curiously before tilting his head. "I feel…warm." Flexing his hands experimentally Ace narrowed his eyes._

 _Suddenly both hands caught fire, "Ah!" Screamed Ace and Luffy in shock._

 _Luffy ran off to get some water but was stopped by Ace. "Wait Luffy it doesn't hurt. The fire, I'm not being burnt." Ace's voice held a surprised tone to it before he grinned and more fire exploded out of his hands._

 _"Awesome!" Howled Luffy watching his brothers new power with awe._

* * *

While he and Ace were happy about his new found power, Garp showed up two weeks later and beat the both of them up for their recklessness in confronting a pirate gang on their own. Garp then explained about Devil Fruits and told Ace that he was now a Fire man.

The Vice-Admiral spent a solid three months in Goa after learning that Ace found a logia in the East blue of all places. He had his subordinates search Goa and the surrounding Islands for devil fruits while training him and Ace even harder in the time being. Luffy had managed to get much stronger thanks to his grandfathers relentless training and trying to keep up with Ace.

Ace learned how to turn on and off his abilities quite fast, spars became pointless since Luffy was incapable of hitting him unless Ace let him. When Luffy learned that Ace had become an anchor in the water he went to Makino and had her teach him to swim properly. It had taken a while but he managed. It came in handy too when Ace, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't swim anymore, jumped into the ocean to try and catch a fish.

It was the first time Luffy saved Ace, something he never let his older brother forget.

"Oi! Luffy!" Came the familiar call of Ace from the water as he sped up on a small one man boat that was sailing despite the sail being rolled up.

Luffy grinned and called out for someone to toss out a rope for his brother.

The crew gathered around the deck to meet Luffy's brother.

The Fire man jumped up to the railing and shot a grin to the crew. "Hello, I'm Portgas D. Ace. Thank you for looking out for my little brother. I'm sure he's caused a lot of trouble." Greeted Ace kindly.

Luffy laughed at his crew's reaction and listened to their comments about how Ace couldn't possibly be related to him because of his manners. He smirked when Nami and Vivi commented about how attractive Ace was.

His brother always got girls to like him. He didn't understand nor did he really care but it was always funny to watch them fawn over him. Even better was Sanji who was frozen solid after hearing the girls comments.

"So where are you guys headed. Since you all didn't get my message in Drum island you came here on your own volition." Inquired Ace while nodding to Sanji who handed him a drink as they settled on the deck.

Luffy step forward. "We're here to help Vivi, she's the princess of this kingdom that is being manipulated and overrun by the Baroque Works to take over the kingdom and over throw the nobles." Explained Luffy getting shocked looks from his crew and brother.

The Straw hat Captain tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Ace put his hand against his forehead and blinked. "You don't have a fever, thats strange." He muttered quietly getting more shocked looks.

"Of course I don't have a fever."

Everyone ignored Luffy's comment and moved on. "Well he about summed it up." Said Nami. Behind them Luffy threw his arms up in annoyance before getting another drink.

Ace nodded. "Well, just so you know a man named Crocodile is here. He's a warlord and possesses the Sand Sand fruit, it's a logia like mine and Smoker's. So be careful if you run into him, without Haki I doubt you all would survive a confrontation with him at this point." He warned before sipping his drink.

' _Haki?_ ' The Straw Hat Crew wondered mentally.

Luffy jumped forward and grabbed Ace. "This Hachi stuff, is that what gramps would use to beat you up?!" Shouted Luffy finally learning the secret.

"It's Haki not Hachi," Said Ace. "And Yes, unless you run into a logia or a Warlord I doubt you have to worry about it until the New World. But I'm surprised Garp didn't tell you about it, he told me after I ate my fruit. He said it was the only thing that could harm me other than another fruit."

"That sounds useful how do we learn it." Said Zoro finally taking part in the conversation.

Ace scratched the back of his head in thought. "Haki is the spirit of a person being utilized into physical or mental abilities. There is Armament Haki which is an invisible armor that when used can drastically increase your defensive or offensive power, also, it can be imbued into weapons. Armament Haki is also the only way to physically harm a logia or damage devil fruit users that can avoid or negate damage entirely. Next is Observation Haki, as it sounds it is about increasing your awareness of the world, with this you can sense the world around you and anticipate and react to attacks that you wouldn't be able to otherwise. Last is Conquerors Haki, this can't be awakened, you have to be born with it. With it you can utilize your own ambition to affect the world around you, those with weak wills will be knocked unconscious under the pressure. Haki can be awakened under extreme levels of training or highly stressful life or death situations." Ace sighed after he finished his explanation.

Luffy had his eyes closed in thought. If he could awaken this Haki stuff then there wouldn't be anyone who he couldn't hit. While he was sure that he wouldn't be unstoppable considering all of the strongest pirates likely have it themselves. But Smoker wouldn't be untouchable anymore and he would knock that stupid Cigar out of stupid his mouth.

Zoro finally understood what Mihawk said back at the Baratie, ' _Find your true swords and master you spirit…_ ' He was giving him a hint to become stronger all along. Zoro smirked when he thought about what Ace said, extreme levels of training were his bread and butter after all.

Usopp finally saw a way for a normal human like him to contend in this crazy sea. While Sanji nodded absentmindedly, he'd heard this speech from _that man_ a long time ago. Nami and Vivi were shocked to learn such a thing existed while Chopper had stars in his eyes at the thought of seeing the future.

* * *

Ace decided to travel with them until Alubarna as he had some business there. While walking he told them some of the stories of his time as a captain of the Spade Pirates and finally his meeting with Whitebeard. Luffy was shocked that his brother would follow another captain, he asked Ace to join his crew all the time as kids. Ace would always say that he wouldn't ever follow someone else's orders and that he wanted to be a free man not a subordinate.

Ace even asked them if they wanted to join the Whitebeard pirates saying that he trusted his brothers judgement in picking a strong crew and that his pops wouldn't mind having them. He received a resounding no from all of the Straw Hats making him slightly surprised at the loyalty they had to his brother but smiled now knowing his brother was in good hands.

It was the final night before they reached Alubarna and only Ace and Luffy were still awake sitting around a campfire as everyone slept.

"Ace, I want to get strong." Started Luffy. "I know I'm not weak or anything but that Smoker guy got me in Lougetown and if it wasn't for something weird happening at the time I would be in prison right now or dead. I want to eat a devil fruit, I want to master Haki."

Ace smiled into the flames and rubbed his right thigh where a scar was. The last scar he ever received, the night of the terminal fire, the night Sabo died. He knew about wanting to get strong and he only felt even more need now that he had over a thousand new family members that he'd fight to the death for and a father that he'd give everything to stay with.

"I get it Luffy, but I can't help you. I don't have another fruit, not that I've ever tried looking for one since I have my own and you got to awaken Haki on your own like I said. But what I can give you is advice. No matter how powerful you become or how strong you think you are, there are always five people ten times stronger than the last. I've seen some crazy powerful people that could do things we've never dreamed possible. There are a lot of people far stronger than me out there." Said Ace as he stared into the fire.

Luffy was shocked at his brother's words, he never thought he would hear those words especially from someone like Ace. But that only meant that the words were true, and Luffy felt even more determination. His crew were his new family and people like Smoker wanted to take them from him, no, he wouldn't let that happen.

The night ended and the rest of the crew woke to continue on their journey. After hours of walking they finally made to Alubarna. The crew splintered off to get their tasks done.

Ace left to ask around for his target- a man named Teach. While Vivi was speaking to some of the people still loyal to her and her family, she trying to learn the state of things. Luffy and the crew stocked up on supplies for their trek into the desert.

The group met up once again and Ace let out a sigh. "I need to move on, I can't linger in Alabasta with Teach on the move. It's time we part ways Luffy."

Sad that he was leaving Luffy still grinned at his brother. "I guess we'll catch up later Ace. Good luck with that Teach guy. Next time we meet I'll be much stronger!"

* * *

After saying their goodbyes Vivi had them move on towards their goal. After having spoke with an old man named Toto in a deserted village she learned that it was Crocodile, the Warlord in the Country who was the one behind the war. Apparently the old man witnessed the warlord slaughtering a group of rebels then blaming it on Vivi's father then repeating the process in another village only killing royal soldiers and blaming it on the rebels.

She knew that Crocodile was the one behind Baroque Works but it was just now that she was learning the true depths of his schemes. The only issue was that she couldn't find out what his goal was for Alabasta, there were many countries out there that he could take over. Why Alabasta? What did they have that he wanted.

 _'Or rather'_ , she thought grimly, _'What did he know they had?'_

Nami was the one to say the most obvious reason for his being in Alabasta. "He has the sand fruit right, that's what Ace said right? If I had a sand fruit I would want to be in the desert."

The Straw Hats couldn't disagree while the Monster trio grunted grimly. This meant that Crocodile was going to be an even bigger pain in the ass than a logia already was. Luffy was more serious than any one had seen him as he stared off into the desert while thinking about his future confrontation with the Warlord.

Vivi changed the subject and got them a Moving Crab to traverse the desert to the capital far faster than walking would have been. The large crab was bigger than most small boats and allowed all of them plus their supplies to fit atop of it.

Chopper laughed as he talked with the crab while everyone relaxed as they rode towards Alubarna. Vivi had been quiet ever since the old man told them that their village used to be an oasis but the rain stopped a few weeks ago turning it into a deserted wasteland.

From atop the Moving Crab the riders saw that a sudden sand storm picked up and began moving toward the former oasis. Vivi screamed for them to go back to save Toto but Luffy told her grimly that they wouldn't make it in time as the storm had already hit.

Unfortunately, her scream was loud enough for it to be heard by another occupant of the desert not too far from them. Vivi felt something snag her waste and saw a large golden hook grab her and screamed in shock before being grabbed by Luffy. The hook was being controlled by sand, simple as Luffy was he knew what that meant, he grabbed the hook and with a determined look on his face and turned to his crew.

"We'll meet up in Alubarna! I'll take care of Crocodile!" Luffy shouted as he was carried off by the hook.

"Luffy!" Shouted Vivi in concern before yelling at the Straw Hats to turn around to help him. But she was stopped by Zoro who laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Chopper lets go, Luffy will handle this." Ordered Zoro with a frown as the Moving Crab shot forward to continue the journey. Vivi looked ready to say something but was interrupted by Nami.

"Zoro's right Vivi, we've got to continue moving forward. Despite not having a devil fruit we've seen him rip apart opponents easily that humans never should be able to. We should be more worried about his opponent." Nami said, confident in her captain.

Calming down, Vivi nodded and turned towards the sunset, tomorrow marked the beginning of the war if their info was right. Meaning they had to be ready and focused so that she could stop all the unnecessary bloodshed.

The others were worried about their captain but focused on their mission, doubting Luffy was stupid. When their captain was at a disadvantage was when he was at his most deadly.

* * *

Luffy stood confidently in front of his two opponents. One was a large man, far larger than a normal man with a black and grey suit and a large coat slung over his shoulders. His face had a large scar and he was smoking a cigar while lazily staring at Luffy, as if a bug had landed in front of him. The other was a women dressed like a cowgirl, she had an amused look on her face but didn't seem too interested in the coming confrontation.

"Straw Hat Luffy, the one to constantly attack my forces." Said Crocodile with a bored monotone.

"Crocodile," Growled Luffy, his muscles flexing dangerously, his eye colorless and ready to attack.

"Nico Robin, Go on ahead and take this with you," He said tossing a small box toward the women. "We're going to get an incredible amount of money from the Marines for it. I'll only need a few minutes to deal with this one. Make sure the plan continues as expected the millions already know what to do."

Nico Robin caught the box and looked inside, surprise showed on her face before she nodded. "Very well, I'll head to Alubarna." She said before walking off.

Crocodile turned back to Luffy only to come face to face with a fist. As the powerful punch came into contact with the Warlord, sand exploded outwards. Luffy felt dread fill his stomach as he remembered Ace's warning that Crocodile was a Logia.

Not backing down, the Straw Hat captain continued his assault, relentlessly attacking with countless punches and kicks toward the Warlord.

The leader of Baroque Works sighed as his body reformed. Had this boy possessed Haki this fight would be difficult as the brat possessed impressive skill in hand to hand combat. But life wasn't fair and he felt it was time to teach the brat that lesson.

"This technique is called Desert Spada." Crocodile said before turning his arm into sand and stabbing it into the desert.

A wave of sand was sent at Luffy at high speeds, Luffy avoided the attack but felt dread when he saw the attack destroy a large bolder like it was nothing and continue on into the desert. Luffy spun around to see several more coming at him and moved as fast as he could to avoid the attacks. Luckily the attacks only moved in a straight line making it easier to avoid. But that didn't lower the danger as Luffy was sure that a single attack would pose an end to him.

The attacks ended and Luffy knew that he had to go back on the offense.

As Luffy prepared another punch he was blasted by a wave of sand sending him away coughing up a small amount of blood. Crocodile raised his hook and pointed at Luffy, the golden hook shot forward hitting the teen with a large amount of force breaking at least two ribs.

Grunting in pain Luffy stood once more, breathing harshly as his lung was hurt by the hit. But he didn't care, he was going to win or die trying.

Crocodile sighed as he saw determination fill the Straw Hat's form. "You can't win Straw Hat, someone like you, with weak will. Your punches will never reach me. I'm going to kill you, then your crew then the rest of the fools in this country. Now just lay down and die!" He roared as he sent a sand blade at the young captain.

Luffy felt pure rage fill him at the Warlord's words. The sound of metal filled his ears for an instant as he threw out another punch. Predictably, the punch passed right through the Warlord getting another annoyed sigh from the man as he reformed his face.

Luffy jumped back but was forced to drop to the ground as the hook flew at him once more.

"Is this it? Is this all you have, is this the power you confronted me with so confidently? How pathetic, you don't deserve to be a captain. This next attack, the last one you'll ever receive, is called Barján." Drawled Crocodile lamely as the hook reattached to his arm and another sand blade form in his hand but this time he swung outward in a wide arch.

Luffy raised his arm to block the attack but the instant the attack hit Luffy's right arm it dried up and withered away looking almost dead. Luffy grabbed his arm in pain and withheld the scream of pain that was about to leave his lips.

"The attack known as Barján drains whatever it hits of all moister." Explained Crocodile while staring at the drained appendage dispassionately.

Hearing the word moister Luffy took out his canteen and poured water on his arm desperately hoping that it would be enough to keep him in the fight. Thankfully his arm quickly returned to normal under the stream of water. Crocodile looked at the arm with aggravation and sent several more sand waves at Luffy who kept dodging the attacks and trying to close distance but was getting pushed back and knocked around.

The already impressive rage in Luffy grew twice as large and the sounds of metal in his ear grew louder. Straw Hat Luffy charged in once more, clenching his fist like his grandpa did countless times before then he jumped into the air.

Lazily, the Warlord looked at Luffy as he flew towards him, letting out a breath he readied his hook to finish the fight.

"You said you were going to kill my crew and slaughter this countries people! I'll finish you here and now!" Roared Luffy.

Thinking of his grandfather's signature attack Luffy concentrated as he threw out his very own right handed punch with enough power to shatter steel.

His fist hit Crocodile and to his surprise the power behind the hit as enough for his entire body to explode in sand. Luffy landed on his feet breathing haggardly as he frantically looked around for his opponent.

Sand started to rise in front of him and take shape in the form of his opponent.

"That's right. Princess Vivi, the royal family, your pathetic crew and all those foolish people are going to perish tomorrow during the war. But fortunately for you, you won't have to wait that long, I'm going to finish this right now." Said Crocodile as he shot forward faster than before, half of his body still sand and stabbed his hook outward towards Luffy's chest.

Fearing for his life, feeling rage from his words and anger at his own weakness. Luffy fed all his determination into one last hopeless attack. Luffy shouted then punched with all of his might.

A millisecond before they clashed Luffy's fist took on a black sheen and collided with Crocodile actually managing to push the Warlord back. Shock was written on not only Crocodile's face but also Luffy's as he looked at his fist which appeared to have not changed.

"Huh?" Muttered Luffy before shaking his head, whatever works right?

Crocodile however was looking at the Straw Hat wearing captain with pure hatred. This was the second fight in his entire life that his blow was stopped, not since that bastard Whitebeard, not since the first time he lost a fight, not since his _last_ loss.

"Bastard," Growled Crocodile. "You were holding back you bastard! I'll kill you!" He roared as he rushed the still surprised Luffy.

Luffy tried to recreate the attack but was instead slashed across the chest with the hook getting a cry of pain to escape his lips. Both hands rubbed his new wound as he jumped back to gain distance as blood flowed from his chest.

Unwrapping the cloth around his straw hat Luffy hurriedly wrapped his chest with the cloth to slow the bleeding.

Not caring about his opponents struggle Crocodile rushed back in to attack. Luffy dodged the hook this time and sent out another punch to hopefully give him a second as he reconstructed his body.

Knowing that the boy didn't use Haki this time he went to absorb the hit to further mock his opponent. However, the fist impacted Crocodile's face making him fall back from the impact when he recovered Crocodile's mouth leaked a bit of blood.

Looking at his fist once more realization dawned on Luffy. His fist was covered in blood, a liquid, that attack from earlier drained his arm of all liquid. This meant that Crocodile's fruit weakness had to be its opposite- liquid. Luffy had another realization- not only would Crocodile be stronger in the desert thanks to all the sand but with the extremely dry environment made it so he had less natural weaknesses that he would be around if he was on the sea.

Confidence and determination filled Luffy as he now had a way to fight, he now had a way to _win_.

Both Warlord and Pirate roared at one another as they charged forward. Luffy, filled with confidence lashed out with a barrage of powerful punches that Croc was forced to either block or dodge. Luffy caught the incoming hook and pulled it forward to off balance his opponent and sent a punch to the back of the man's elbow.

Crocodile grimaced in pain as his left arm broke from the attack. Fury filled his mind as he roared and caused a sand storm to form around him and sent it toward Straw-Hat. Frantically looking for a way to hit Crocodile from a distance, Luffy picked up a small rock and covered it in spit before throwing it with his full power at the Warlord. It nailed the Crocodile in the right eye nearly causing it to burst and moments later the area around his eye was already blackening.

Luffy took his opportunity and charged back in and punched with all his might into Crocodile's chest knocking him back.

"Your life ends here Crocodile!" Shouted Luffy as he rushed back in and tackled the Warlord to the ground. Luffy grimaced as his chest wound took the impact but knew that his blood chest would make contact thanks to all the blood.

Before he could continue his assault Luffy was hit once more by a powerful strike from Crocodile. Blood flew from Luffy's mouth as his felt even more of his ribs snap and his left lung fill with blood. Luffy, pushed onto his back foot was nearly hit by another Desert Spada but barely managed to dodge the attack thanks to his momentum allowing him to flip over the sand blade.

The two pirates continued to wail on one another well into the night never giving the other a chance to breath.

A battle of endurance had just begun in the rapidly freezing deserts of the Alabasta kingdom.

* * *

The Straw hat crew managed to arrive in Alubarna in the morning and split up to try and stop the fighting before it could begin. Unfortunately, before the Straw-Hat crew could make it to a populated enough part of the city a rebel was seen firing and killing a loyalist, at the same moment a loyalist fired and killed a rebel. The faux rebellion for the freedom of a country that was unknowingly under siege thanks to the war that just started.

Vivi, in the city square, let out a horrified scream that was drown out by all the fighting.

Zoro, in another part of the capital drew his swords as he saw a large man walk towards him with confidence. Nami, next to him, calmed herself as her opponent broke through a wall to attack her.

"You can do this Nami, I'll take care of this guy." Zoro reassured the navigator before confronting his opponent.

Nami nodded and took out her new weapon, a three section staff that was hollow. She formed it into a staff and took her stance. Usopp told her that this was a weather controlling staff, the clima tact. She would use it to bring down a storm that would wash away the woman in front of her.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were currently engaged with their very own opponents that got in their way on the way to the palace.

Mr. 4 hit another baseball at them as Chopper and Usopp screamed and avoided the deadly projectile. The two Straw hat pirates grit their teeth and continued onward.

"Chopper, I think I can win if you give me a second. I have a new star I want to try." Muttered Usopp to his partner who nodded and put his faith in Usopp.

Pulling back his slingshot that was loaded with his new star Usopp waited for his chance.

Chopper, in his heavy point rushed in to confront Mr. 4. Predictably the dog/baseball launcher released another large baseball. Right as Mr. 4 was about to hit the ball Usopp released his projectile.

Sparks flew off of it before it collided with the baseball with perfect precision. The projectile exploded on contact and the baseball increased the blast sending Mr. 4 flying into the stone wall.

"It worked! Those balls were filled with gun powder thats why they explode. So my blast pellet worked perfectly!" Boasted Usopp proudly getting an awe filled look from the now small Chopper. ' _I had no idea they were filled with gun powder, not to mention this was the first time I've tried this pellet._ ' Usopp thought shakily.

Ignorant of Usopp's thoughts Chopper continued to congratulate Usopp's brilliance.

* * *

"Where're you going!" Shouted an aggravated Sanji as Mr. 2 ran off. The Straw Hat cook growled before running back towards the palace to help Vivi. Their fight was intense yet stupid, he couldn't kick Mr. 2 when he turned into Nami but managed to land some decisive blows that caused Mr. 2 to flee. The fight only lasted two minutes with only four attacks being crossed all around wasting Sanji's time.

"Whatever." Grunted Sanji as he lit another cigarette and continued on.

He knew that if that stupid green haired muscle head moron knew that he was put up against such weak opponent Sanji'd never hear the end of it. Bastard was already the first member to join the crew giving him a higher standing, but for some reason Nami treated Zoro like he was as strong as or close to the strength of Luffy! That bastard! How dare he be so close to Nami! She was a million leagues above that stupid swordsman!

* * *

Zoro blocked and arm blade and parried a leg blade then tried to slash Mr. One or Daz Bones with an Oni Cutter. Mr. One transformed his stomach into a blade and blocked the attack. Zoro growled dangerously at the deflected attack, he wasn't getting anywhere when his opponent was able to counter all of his attacks thanks to his fruit. He wasn't getting anywhere and he knew from the look on Mr. One's face that he was being looked down on.

Once again Zoro was reminded of Kuina- who would laugh at his weakness, and Mihawk who he was sure could end this in an instant without any effort.

Remembering his Sensei's old words about the breath of all things he calmed himself. Ignoring the pain from his wounds he tuned out Mr. One's words who was likely taunting him for their stalemate.

His old master said that a true swordsmen would only cut what they wanted to, make their blades unable to cut paper but able to slice steel. It was something he needed to learn, it was something he was sure Mihawk knew. Right now his blades weren't fully under his control, meaning that he hadn't managed to master his blade, meaning he was still weak.

Wind picked up around Zoro but he kept breathing slowly, knowing in his heart that this was the moment he swung his sword at a nearby cloth.

Mr. One's eyes narrowed in confusion as the cloth wasn't sliced by the sword, it looked as it it had been hit by a stick rather than a razor sharp blade. Zoro then raised his other arm and swung his sword at a large stone, nothing happened at first but then the stone fell apart with a clean slice through the middle.

Mr. One turned both his arms into blades and rushed forward, Zoro did the same with his eyes shadowed.

In an instant both opponents passed one another, but one fell to the ground with blood spurting out of their chest.

"You were a strong opponent." Said Zoro while sheathing his swords. "I learned a lot from this battle."

Mr. One grunted from the ground. "That was…incredible...maybe next time…you'll cut diamond." Daz Bones praised before passing out from the blood loss.

Zoro smirked as he walked off. Suddenly he was forced to dodge a women who was launched through the air towards him at extreme speeds. Zoro blinked with wide eyes as he turned to the direction the women flew from to see a triumphant Nami happily stroking her knew weapon.

Zoro shook his head and went to go congratulate his fellow Straw-Hat on her first victory.

* * *

Nico Robin sat on a chair made of arms as she continued to observe an incredible battle between the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy and her 'boss' Crocodile.

She was impressed by the young captain's endurance and determination, not to mention his luck. Not only somehow managing to use a subtle amount of Armament Haki to save his life, Luffy also managed to discover Crocodile's weakness of liquid.

It was that kind of luck that boggled her mind, it was as if fate itself was on the captain's side. She looked down as the box that Crocodile gave her. Mr. One, on his last assignment came across a devil fruit and brought it back, she along with most of the higher ups in the Baroque works already ate Devil fruits so after Crocodile learned which fruit it was contacted the Marines to sell it.

She listened in on the snail call and was shocked that the Marines were willing to pay 900 million beli for the fruit. Something that told her that this fruit should most certainly remain out of the Marines hand's. She'd seen what they were capable of, if they wanted this that badly then she would make sure they could never have it.

She remembered Ohara, she remembered Saul, she remembered Kuzan. She remembered how her life became hell just because she wanted to be with the only people who cared about her- the archaeologists. Only for her knowledge to be considered evil and for her to be branded a criminal. To be sentenced to a cursed life.

No, she wouldn't give the Marines another weapon to use against innocent people who acted against the World Governments interests. She didn't know what kind of fruit it was but it was dark blue with rigid swirls and looked like it was inhabiting an apple.

The fight below raged on as Crocodile, bruised and beaten with only one working arm fought on with Straw Hat Luffy, who was covered in gashes and blood, limping slightly and breathing haggardly.

Maybe… maybe she could give it to the tenacious captain who seemed to have fate on his side.

* * *

Luffy spat out blood and took a sip from his canteen that was officially empty with this last gulp. "I think you've had enough Crocodile. I think it's time you fell."

The equally injured Crocodile growled as sand picked up around him. Knowing what to do, Luffy reached into his pocket for another rock and launched it at the Warlord his blood freely flowing on it from his hands making sure that it would damage the Warlord should it hit.

The Warlord wasn't going to fall for that again as he ducked below the rock only to be kicked in the face by Luffy who used the rock as a distraction to close the distance with his impressive speed. Flowing into a barrage of attacks, Luffy hammered into Crocodile with everything he had. All of his strength, determination and will to win flowed out of him as he wailed into the fallen Warlord who was forced to take it as the pain and exhaustion made it impossible to focus his powers.

Luffy raised another fist and like before, his knuckles took on a black sheen that he didn't notice. Crocodile however did and tried to move but was hit with it full force finally knocking him unconscious.

Rolling off his now defeated opponent, Luffy stood victorious. He let out a roar of triumph that even the gods above and devils below could hear as the desert around them let a fierce wind circle the victor.

Before he could collapse he heard someone clap from behind him. The women in the cowboy outfit from before his fight walked up with a smile on her face. Luffy wondered if she was happy that he beat her boss or if she was trying to scare him with that expression.

"Excellent fight Straw-Hat Luffy." She congratulated. "He was a powerful adversary, definitely deserving of his title. Yet somehow you won, a rookie not even a year into the Grand Line. How?" She question while keeping the easy smile on her face.

Luffy blinked at the women, "He wanted to kill my friends, I didn't want him to." Luffy responded deadly serious with his right fist raised.

Robin blinked, surprised at his simple answer but chuckled when she thought about it he seemed like a free spirit but hardly the blood thirsty type. No, she felt that he was similar to the type of pirate that sailed for freedom rather than to conquer. This was the kind of person that she was sure would benefit from the contents of the small box in her arms and not cause her to regret giving it to him.

Luffy readied for a fight as she approached but Robin raised her hand to calm him before handing him the box.

Confused at the gesture Luffy opened the box, he was momentarily confused at the odd color of the apple but was completely starving from his long battle with the Warlord and ate the fruit in one bite. He nearly barfed at the flavor but managed to swallow, his starvation outweighed his need for flavor at the moment, if only just.

It was only after the fowl taste did Luffy realize what he just did, that was a Devil Fruit! He turned to the women who was quietly laughing at the situation, completely understanding the set of events.

"What kind was it?" He asked trying to access his new power.

Robin shrugged. "No idea, I'm not too familiar with the various fruits unique designs to identify it on the pattern but it is a powerful one. The marines were going to buy it for 900 million berry."

Luffy blinked owlishly at the value of the fruit that he was given. Unknown to him as he was trying to feel the fruits power half of his body was starting to freeze over with ice and frost started coming off of him.

Robin's eyes widened as she recognized the fruit she had just given away. It was her savior's, it was the man's who was killed after giving her an escape route off of Ohara.

* * *

 _A nine year old Nico Robin read over a newspaper that she had taken off of a table at the bar she was just in. Her eyes were streaming with tears as she read the paper._

 _Vice-Admiral Kuzan was killed for committing treason, letting and even helping the Demon child Nico Robin escape after "slaughtering a group of Marines" in the Ohara incident almost a year ago._

 _"Nico Robin. I don't like the whole Absolute Justice thing. I refuse to kill a small girl because she can read a dead language. Live on Nico Robin, I'll leave a path so that you can escape." Those were the last words she heard from Kuzan before he froze the very ocean around them leaving a path for her to sail through to escape the buster call._

 _Despite the man having just killed her first and only friend not moments earlier, Nico Robin silently thanked the man for sparing her from the buster call._

* * *

She never forgot that day, she never forgot his words. Nor did she forget the words of encouragement that Jaguar D. Saul gave her before he died. The ones telling her that there were people out there that would love her, that would stay by her side, she just had to remain strong until she found them. Those words were the only thing that got her up in the morning after all this time.

Luffy, not knowing about the thoughts going through Robin's mind, continued to try out his new powers.

"The Chilly Chilly Fruit." Said Nico Robin getting Luffy's attention.

"That's the name of the fruit. It's a logia that controls ice, you could freeze the world over with it. You're an Ice man now." She said, informing Luffy of his new ability.

Luffy's eyes widened at that information. He was now like Ace, Crocodile, and Smoker. Luffy knew that this was what he needed to contend in the Grand Line and make sure that he could keep his crew safe. It was his duty as Captain to be the strongest member of his crew and with a fruit like this he was sure that he could fulfill that purpose.

Monkey D. Luffy was now a logia class devil fruit user and he wasn't going to stop getting stronger until he was stronger than Ace…wait…

"AHHHHH! I'LL NEVER BEAT ACE NOW! FIRE MELTS ICE!" Luffy shouted with tears streaming out of his eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **Whew that was fun right? Yes it was. Ok so this is the first chapter and holy cow we nearly finished the Alabasta Arc.**

 **Here are the changes to canon so far.**

 **Ace finds the Flame Flame fruit after the Grey Terminal fire giving him more time with it. Sabo is still 'dead', and Luffy still trained with Ace and Garp during his younger years. Luffy still met Shanks since he has the hat.**

 **Akoiji was killed for letting Robin go, someone saw it, I wonder who? Hmmmm.**

 **Other changes will be revealed as we go on.**

 **With Luffy having a different fruit and awakening his Armament Haki in his determination to survive mark the biggest change. I wasn't going to have him awaken all three types of Haki at once and wreck Croc that would have been dumb. But with no gum gum fruit to help him he was more stressed with the hopeless situation the fight was and only lucked out that he managed to use it, just like with his fight with Mihawk during Marineford.**

 **No rubber means Enel will be difficult. No Rubber means no gears, I'm welcome to suggestions for the chilly chilly fruit. I have several ideas already.**

 **This story will have subtle changes that ripple out. Who has the Gum gum fruit? Who is the Admiral to replace Akoiji? How will the Marines react to a pirate eating one of the logia fruits they were going to buy? Want to know more? Find out next time!**

 **FAVORITE/FOLLOW and PLEASE REVIEW. Feedback is treasured by me to make this story better. Thanks**


	2. Alabasta II

Luffy and Robin made their way to the capital with Crocodile slung over Luffy's shoulder to provide proof of his victory. As they walked Luffy was testing out his new fruits abilities getting the hand of bring out and manipulating the Chilly Chilly power.

Extending his right arm, Luffy activated his power and his arm instantly froze over. Luffy slammed his arm onto the ground causing it to shatter but after a couple seconds his arm stump, still frozen, grew and ice arm that then reformed into his right arm not looking any different than before. It was a strange sensation thought Luffy, not having an arm but still feeling it and knowing it was there.

But one thing was for sure.

This logia was awesome! He can see why people with these fruits thought themselves invincible. It was hard for him not to think that! But he just proved that logia's weren't invincible considering he just beat a logia without a fruit. Luckily his fruits opposite was fire or heat and he knew that he wouldn't be fighting Ace in any life or death battles so he was thankful that his largest weakness would be that Haki stuff.

Robin watched as the young Captain tested his abilities with an amused expression. She did the same thing years ago when she got her Flower Flower fruit. She knew that Luffy was instinctively learning to use his fruit, much the same with all fruit users. It was an interesting phenomenon that devil fruit users all had, after all it would be impossible for some people to know what their fruit was if they didn't instinctively learn what it was and the name of it. People ate them by accident most of the time after all.

"Hey," Said Luffy getting her attention. "What's your name?"

Robin looked at him surprised but then realized she never actually gave her name to him. "Nico Robin, nice to meet you Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy looked at Robin for a moment then grinned in realization. "Wait a second, you were on our ship on the way here! Oh yeah! You had that cowboy hat on and everything. You're pretty awesome! Why don't you join my crew? We'd love a new friend!" Offered Luffy with a smile on his face already liking this women. She didn't fight him despite working for Crocodile and gave him an incredibly powerful devil fruit that she could have sold for a fortune. In Luffy's mind, she was already a member of his crew just unofficially.

Shocked by his words but managing to hide it from showing Robin replied. " I...that certainly sounds interesting."

"Great! You're gonna love everyone, we got an awesome swordsman, a kick ass cook, a reindeer for a doctor, a navigator with sticky fingers and the worlds biggest liar as a sharpshooter!" Boasted Luffy always happy to brag about his crew.

Robin smiled at the way he spoke about his crew and friends. It was different than any other pirate crew she's ever met. While she knew there were many pirates that cared deeply for each other such as the infamous Whitebeard who would go to war for his sons. She had never been lucky enough to meet and join one herself. She was once again reminded of Saul and his words, and for a brief instant hope filled her body at the possibility of finding people who would care about her.

"Sounds interesting," She said about the crew. "I wouldn't mind tagging along, at least for a little while. There is something I want to find in the capital."

"What is it?" Asked Luffy ceasing his devil fruit practice to look at her.

Robin smiled at his curiosity and gave him an honest answer, "There is a large stone tablet in the ruins under the capital I want to read."

Luffy tilted his head with a confused expression, "Read a stone?"

"There are carvings on the rock of an ancient language." Laughed Robin, "I want to learn the true history of the world and there are stone tablets all over the world called Poneglyphs that tell the history of the world. My dream is to learn the true history." She said with passion not usually heard in her normally more monotone like voice.

Luffy nodded at her dream, finding it to be a worthy dream to have. "Then all the more reason to join my crew! You can sail with us to find these stones and go on adventures with us through the Grand Line!" Cried Luffy with a fist pumped into the air.

Robin couldn't hold back the smile on her face or the warm feeling in her chest at the thought of having a genuine group of people that would help her accomplish her dream. "That is a very tempting offer, Monkey D. Luffy. But first we should stop this war."

At the word war, Luffy remembered his mission. He'd taken down Crocodile and needed to get to Alubarna to stop all the soldiers and rebels from killing each other. Filled with determination and getting a second wind he threw off his bloody and tattered robe leaving him shirtless.

"Let's go Robin!" He said before running off with Robin following not far behind.

* * *

It didn't matter. No matter how loud she yelled, no matter how much she begged, Vivi couldn't get people to hear her.

Her father was next to her, he was injured but would pull through, thankfully. She had to watch Pell fly off with the bomb which nearly killed her inside. Her Straw-Hat friends were finished with their battles with the various Baroque Works officers and were all making their way to her, hopefully they could help. She hasn't heard anything from Luffy or Crocodile despite it being nearly twenty hours since he jumped off the Moving crab to confront the warlord.

"Vivi!" A voice shouted from below that had her widen her eyes in shock before a huge smile broke out on her face. Luffy was standing, battered and bloody but victorious with a defeated Crocodile slung over his shoulder. "I'm going to get them to listen to you! Get ready!"

Robin took Crocodile from Luffy's shoulder before he jumped into the middle of the conflict and put both hands on the ground. Luffy had been around Ace while he was learning to use his Flame Flame fruit for seven years. If there was one thing that he learned from his brother about logia's was that there wasn't a limit to the amount of power you could bring out. It was all about how much you could control and the speed in which you could bring it out.

Luffy knew that he could summon more power from his fruit with more control than Ace could at this level. Fire was harder to control than ice, so Luffy- both hands touching the ground, summoned his power causing his arms to freeze over and the cold to spread towards the ground.

People close to Luffy looked around curiously as they felt the environment drastically drop in temperature, for a summer island cold was only common at night in the desert not in the middle of the afternoon. From the spot on the ground that Luffy's hands were touching ice spread out in all directions far faster than anyone would expect ice to move. The hundreds of people fighting in the capital all stopped when they felt their legs freeze, immobilizing them and causing some to cry out in shock and pain.

Luffy, with frost rolling off of him and several parts of him frozen over, jumped high into the air and landed on the rooftop next to Vivi and Robin.

Vivi saw her chance and took a deep breath. "Everyone! Please Listen to me!" She screamed at the top of her lugs.

Everyone in the square recognized their kingdom's princess atop a roof trying with all her might to get their attention and turned to listen to what she was trying to say.

"You've been deceived! The royal family didn't take your water! We didn't kill those citizens! It was Crocodile! He had his followers frame both sides of the war stirring up an unnecessary conflict! So Please! Please! Stop all of this bloodshed!" She screamed with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Luffy watched as people started to drop their weapons and begin talking to one another. Luffy stumbled slightly and his vision started to darken, knowing that he was about to pass out he made his way over to Robin who was still carrying Crocodile.

"Robin as a new crew member make sure that everyone knows I'm okay. They might not trust you so wear my hat, Zoro and Nami will know to trust you." Luffy said before falling face first onto the ground, unconscious from the massive amount of blood-loss and exhaustion.

Robin smiled down at her new Captain, she never gave him an official answer if she was going to actually join his crew. She supposed that to Luffy, she was already a full member of his crew. That alone gave her a feeling of warmth that spread through her chest. The thought of join his crew, who seemed to be good people made an old memory fill her mind.

* * *

Luffy groaned when his eyes were hit by the brightness of the room after waking up. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his chest he noticed that he was still bandaged but there wasn't much pain. Luffy knew that he could recover from injuries quickly but he didn't think his broken bones would mend that fast. Maybe having a devil fruit made it so he could recover even faster than before?

"Welcome back," Luffy turned to see that Sanji sitting next to his bed smoking a cigarette. "You've been out for a while."

Luffy smiled seeing that his cook was alright. "Sanji! Is everyone okay? What happened after we separated?"

Sanji exhaled a small plume of smoke before he spoke. "You were the worst of us with Moss-head right behind you in terms of injuries. Other than that nobody was really injured too bad. The fighting stopped when Vivi and Robin displayed the unconscious body of Crocodile for the people and Vivi was able to explain everything. Baroque Works was disbanded with several officers being taken into custody by the royal guards."

Sanji nodded at his explanation before he fell to his knees with tears streaming out of his heart shaped eyes. "Captain! Thank you for bringing in such a beautiful angel into the crew! Robin will be a welcome member of the crew and I will forever be grateful!"

Luffy snickered at his pervy cook's words as he stood up. He noticed that he had some black shorts on with the bandages wrapped around his chest. Luffy did notice that his trademark hat was missing, he turned to Sanji with wide eyes.

"Sanji! Where's my hat?!" Yelled Luffy having a small breakdown at the thought of loosing his treasure.

"Robin has it." Sanji replied while getting up to lead Luffy to where the rest of the crew was.

Luffy looked around the palace as he followed his cook. He could tell that everything in the palace was incredibly expensive. If Vivi wasn't his friend he would probably steal most of this stuff, he was sure that Nami would help if she hadn't already taken a few things.

Entering a lounge like room Luffy saw his crew sitting around and relaxing. Zoro was napping in the corner, Chopper and Usopp were laughing and joking around while Nami and Vivi were talking to each other on a couch. In the corner, not far from Zoro, was their newest crew member: Robin, who was quietly reading a book. The part that stood out was the straw hat that was on her head.

Luffy didn't waste another second and started to close the distance between himself and Robin to retrieve his most prized possession.

"Luffy!" Shouted Chopper and Usopp breaking everyone out of what they were doing to see the now walking around Captain.

Luffy grinned at his crew. "Hey guys! I'm glad you're all alright." He greeted while walking over to Robin.

Robin looked up from her book and smiled slightly as she reached up for the straw hat. "I kept it safe for you, Captain."

He nodded gratefully and put it back on his head. As he went to sit down he was cornered by Nami. "Why did you invite the second in command of the Baroque Works into the crew?! Crocodile's partner in all this!?" She asked, loudly and angrily.

Scratching his head, Luffy smiled at his navigator. "She's awesome, she helped me out after I kicked Crocodile's ass and gave me an awesome devil fruit."

That got everyone's attention, Zoro walked over to his Captain and peered down at him. "What kind is it?" The swordsman asked trying to see any change in Luffy.

Smirking, Luffy lifted his fist as his hand and arm froze over and the rest of his body followed suit. Frost rolled off of Luffy's body while the floor underneath Luffy froze over, everyone in the room started to feel cold while everyone except Zoro and Robin started shivering in the freezing atmosphere. Zoro nodded in approval at the fruits power before going back to his spot in the corner.

"Its called the Chilly Chilly fruit making me a freezing human. It's like Ace and Smokey's fruit, a logia. Robin said that the Marines were going to buy it off of Crocodile for ninety million berry, it's a super cool fruit!" He bragged with a wide grin on his face.

Robin laughed and stood up getting everyones attention. "Actually it was nine hundred million beli." She said getting shocked looks from everyone.

"The Chilly Chilly fruit is a logia that can drastically lower temperatures and control ice. Like all Logia's, low in number and are also referred to as invincible powers are highly coveted and users heavily watched by the Marines. Two of the current Admirals have similar fruits."

Most of the crew had shock faces as those words sunk in, their Captain was now one of those crazy strong devil fruit users. Which was good considering they were only a few weeks into the Grand Line and they had already confronted a Warlord.

Nami was the first one to regain her focus and nearly tackled Luffy. "Can we take the devil fruit out?! I think the money is worth more than the power! Come on Luffy you're already crazy strong give me the fruit!" She begged, her eyes no longer normal but in the shape of beli.

It was Chopper that spoke up next as the resident doctor and long time devil fruit user. "Nami, you can't remove a devil fruit from a person. The only way for a person to lose their fruit is death."

Nami sat on the floor, depressed that her riches were taken from her with the ever loyal Sanji trying to comfort his love. The rest of the crew just either laughed at the two or rolled their eyes in the case of Zoro.

Luffy plopped down next Zoro. "So who did you end up fighting? Sanji said you were pretty injured."

The crew's swordsman grunted slightly, "It was Mr. One or Bones or something, apparently he was the second strongest guy. Strong but it was his devil fruit that made it troublesome, he could turn his body into blades so cutting him was a pain."

Luffy hummed and leaned back to relax. His time in Alabasta turned out pretty great- he met up with his brother, fought and beat a Warlord and got a devil fruit. If every island turned out this helpful then he was going to be the Pirate King much sooner than he thought. Then Luffy thought more about his battle with Crocodile, the fight was the hardest fight of his life so far and he was nearly killed several times by the Warlord's sand powers.

Luffy sat up in surprise. "Wait! How did I hit Crocodile that first time?" He asked out loud rubbing his chin in thought.

"I was meaning to ask how you beat a logia without a devil fruit or that Haki stuff." Said Zoro, curious himself at how his Captain came out on top in the battle.

It was Robin answered. "He actually awakened his Armament Haki in his desperation to live. I saw it with my own eyes."

Luffy jumped up with the biggest grin he could muster before wincing at his injuries. "Awesome! I got that Haki stuff. Wait, how does it work?" He said as he sat back down to try and bring out his Haki.

None of the others knew how it worked and only shrugged. "Maybe you have to think about it really hard." Suggested Ussop.

Luffy thought about it and held out his fist. The only thing that happened was it froze over getting a sigh out of the Freezing human. "Nope, I can only feel my devil fruit powers."

"We'll look into it, I want to learn it myself." Said Sanji, he knew the basics about the three types of Haki but didn't know how they worked. All he knew was that if they wanted to survive in the big leagues, they would all need it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mihawk has it meaning I need it." Nodded Zoro. Being able to cut steel was a nice milestone but he knew he was still a long way off from where he needed to be. "I'm going to go train." He said while walking out of the room.

Everyone just watched him walk off then continued doing what they were doing. Chopper started grilling Luffy on his injuries and how dangerous it was to lose nearly a third of his blood. Luffy explained that only a liquid could make it so he could hit Crocodile so he used his own blood since he was already bleeding.

Ussop, Nami, Vivi and Chopper were shocked that Luffy went so far to beat the Warlord. Sanji took another drag of his cigarette with a slight smirk on his face. The former Baratie cook felt proud of his Captain's determination, he was glad that he wasn't following a weakling.

"Don't worry about it guys," Calmed Luffy with a grin still on his face. "I beat him, I'm all good thanks to Chopper and now I'm way stronger thanks to the devil fruit I got from Robin. I think our time here turned out for the better."

Luffy was about to ask Sanji about some food when another thought popped up in his mind.

"Robin, did you get to see the Poneglyph?"

Robin and Vivi looked at him with surprise on their faces. Robin managed to answer first.

"I didn't have a chance to go look yet." She said with a shake of her head.

Vivi was less calm about it, "What do you mean you want to read our Poneglyph? How could you understand it?" She was both shocked that someone knew about her families Poneglyph and the fact that Robin wanted to read it.

"I'm an archeologist and scholar, I'm able to read the ancient language." Answered Robin.

Luffy jumped back into the conversation, "Then we'll go after we eat some food! I want to see this Poneglyph."

"Hold on Luffy! We can't go down there without my fathers permission!" Said Vivi trying to stop them from entering her families sacred ground, who knew what else was down there.

"Then we'll go ask him." Shrugged Luffy, "We have a crew member who's dream depends on it! So we have to help her!"

Nami and Vivi shook their heads with the former having a smile on her face, knowing that when Luffy decides something it's next to impossible to get him to change his mind. Robin however couldn't keep the look of shock off of her face, it had been twenty years since someone cared about helping her. Much less help her learn about the true history.

* * *

"WHAT!" Screamed a voice through a snail phone.

Smoker grimaced at the sound of his highest superiors voice. Ever since the war stopped he was stuck in a dilemma, Straw Hat saved the country from a Warlord, someone who was supposed to be on the World Government's side, and managed to end a revolution and stop a subsequent hostile take over. In other words, a pirate did the job of the Marine's and he was having trouble finding a way to move forward.

With that in mind Smoker called Headquarters and was quickly sent up the chain, where he found himself speaking directly to Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Captain Smoker! I sent Vice-Admiral Garp to buy the fruit from Crocodile so he should be there soon if he hasn't made it to Alabasta already. I want you and Garp to take out Straw Hat Luffy and make sure you retrieve the Chilly Chilly fruit. I won't let a Logia slip through our fingers, especially into the hands of a rookie pirate who was already making waves. I also may have already promised it to someone at headquarters." Sengoku muttered at the end.

"Yes, Sengoku sir." Smoker replied with an eye roll.

It did make him feel better that a beast like Vice-Admiral Garp was coming to help deal with Straw Hat. Not that he couldn't take out a brat like that himself, but he knew that the kid didn't eat a devil fruit prior to fighting Crocodile. Which could only mean that he had a means of fighting a logia on his own without a devil fruit. That and Smoker wasn't sure just how his smoke would do against ice.

"One more thing, we're updating his bounty along with his crew just incase we're too late to get him today. Thanks to your info we could raise them accordingly. Have Garp call me when he gets there." The call ended and Smoker let out a plume of smoke as he set the snail down.

"He seemed pretty stressed, I like to eat cookies when I'm stressed." A cookie came into Smoker's peripheral. "Want one, rookie?" The elderly voice asked getting an angry growl out of Smoker as he spun to yell at the person who was talking down to him. Only to freeze when he saw who it was.

Vice-Admiral Garp was here already.

"Sir!" The Captain exclaimed trying to seem professional in front of one of the people he looked up to. Vice-Admiral Garp the Fist was a legend.

The Hero picked his nose as he crunched on a cookie. "Why are you yelling I'm right here? Anyway, pass me the new bounties for that moron and his crew."

Smoker was momentarily confused at Garp's words regarding Straw Hat but passed it off as someone not thinking this assignment was worthy of their time. And for how strong Vice-Admiral Garp was, it was likely true.

Garp hummed as he read through the new bounty posters. "Lets go find them."

Smoker didn't have time to respond as Garp blasted a hole in the wall and walked through it to find Straw Hat Luffy.

* * *

The Straw-Hat Pirates had finally decided to leave the Alabasta Kingdom to continue on their journey. Most of the crew were all putting supplies onto the Going Merry while Nami was in their treasury, King Cobra was so grateful to their help in ending the civil war he gave them a couple chests of gold. Luffy and the others had expected Nami to kiss the old man by the look on her face when he gave them the gold.

Along with the gold, King Cobra had taken them down to the Grave of Kings to see the Poneglyph. Robin had been noticeably excited the whole way down. Until she actually read the Poneglyph. It wasn't about the history of Alabasta or the world, it was about a weapon, of which she had no interest in and she decided to keep it to herself. She was already hunted for what she knew, she didn't want her new friends to suffer for knowing something like that.

She told them that there wasn't that much information and nothing regarding treasure or adventure, no one asked about it anymore. Now she was standing by her new crew as they were preparing to set off.

"Let's go guys! I want to get to the next island!" Exclaimed Luffy with an impatient whine. They had waited around Alabasta too long, he was recovered after a day but Chopper wanted to wait two more to make sure. He was the Captain, he should decide when they stay or leave. But he was out voted so there wasn't anything he could do.

Yes there was! He was the Captain dammit! He —

"Brat!" A loud voice called from the distance as a cannonball flew through the air at impossible speeds.

Before anyone else could recognize the threat- Zoro jumped up and sliced the ball in half with Wado-Ichimonji. Zoro took out the rest of his swords and readied himself for whoever was coming. Whoever they were was strong, he clenched his teeth around Wado tighter in excitement.

Luffy on the other hand was far from excited, frost rolled off of his body drastically dropping the temperature of the surroundings as ice formed around his body. However it wasn't out of a lust for battle like Zoro but fear of what he knew was coming. Faster than any of the Straw-Hats could react to a large person blitzed passed them and punched Luffy in the back of the head bypassing his Logia abilities and slamming him into the ground.

"Ah!" Luffy screamed out in pain. "Grandpa's punches hurt the worst!"

Garp didn't let up and planted another punch on his foolish grandson's skull. "You idiot! Why did you have to eat that devil fruit, swimming is much more important than some power!"

Luffy cried out in pain at his grandfather's fist's of love and encouragement while the surrounding Straw-Hats and Marine's just watched in bewilderment. Zoro sheathed his swords when he realized that the large Marine wouldn't kill Luffy when he was clearly able to.

"You know eating that devil fruit made your bounty go up." Said Garp after he finished disciplining his grandson. The old Vice-Admiral took off his dog hood getting shocked looks from all the pirates watching.

Instead of the expected reaction of fear, Luffy perked up happily. "My bounty went up? Awesome! What's it at now?"

Nami was the only Straw-Hat to react poorly to the fact that their Captain had a higher bounty. Not to mention everyone's reaction after realizing that their Captain was related to the famous Hero Garp the Fist. It did explain Luffy's abnormal strength despite not having a devil fruit he was far stronger than normal humans, being related to a monster like Garp would surely explain it.

It was a man in a suit that spoke up next, " Monkey D. 'Straw-Hat' Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, bounty: 250 million beli." He paused as Luffy cheered along with his crew. Vice-Admiral Garp was furiously picking his ear over in the corner.

The Marine flipped through his stack of papers. "Then there's 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro with a bounty of 70 million Beli. Black-Leg Sanji: 45 million beli. 'Cat Burglar' Nami: 8 million beli. 'Long Nose' Ussop: 12 million beli. Then finally Chopper (the pet): 25 beli."

Luffy cheered alongside his crew at their new bounties. Zoro and Ussop were grinning right with their Captain while Sanji was consoling Nami about being a wanted woman. Chopper was yelling at the Marine with the bounty posters, telling him that he fought like a man and that he wasn't a pet. None of the Marines could believe that the small little reindeer was a fighter so they just ignored him.

"I hope you guys will be okay with those bounties. It will certainly attract more attention now that all of you have bounties." Worried Vivi, she along with her father came to see the Straw Hats off.

"Ah don't worry Vivi!" Swooned Sanji towards his princess. "If anyone dares try anything against my beautiful Nami and Robin I'll annihilate them!" He roared while channeling the power of lust to create flames of love to surround his body.

"70 million's pretty good but I'm disappointed it's not higher." Said a smirking Zoro to Luffy who laughed still happy at his bounties incredible increase.

"Luffy," Spoke up Garp having finished digging into his ear. "Defeating Crocodile and having a logia is what shot you and your crew's bounties so high. Sengoku keeps a close eye on all logia users. Ace was the same, he only had one bounty below 100 million thanks to his Flame Flame Fruit."

"What's Ace's bounty?" Asked Ussop, they all liked their Captain's older brother and were interested what a powerful pirate like him was worth. Especially being a commander in the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Who knows." Shrugged Garp without care.

Again the Marine with the suit on spoke up. "'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Bounty: 750 million berry."

"Ah! Three times higher!" Shouted Luffy in shock.

"I thought it'd be higher." Mused Zoro with a smirk, now he wanted to try and fight Ace next time they saw him.

The rest of the crew were shaking their heads at the two's reactions while having varied ones of their own. Nami and Robin were mildly impressed the former believing that her Captain would pass it and the latter already knowing. Chopper was still yelling at the Marines and Ussop was trying to stop him.

Garp thumped Luffy on his head to snap him out of his shock. "How'd you manage to beat Crocodile anyway? Smoker said you didn't have the fruit until after the fight."

"Oh I used Haki." Said Luffy while raising his right fist. "I got pretty lucky since I didn't know how I actually managed to use it but whatever works right grandpa!" He laughed.

"Bwahahaha! Of course you did! Leave it to my grandson to awaken his Haki in a fight with a logia!" Garp's laughing hid the shocked cries of his crew mates, most of the Marines couldn't believe that someone was lucky enough to awaken his Haki in the perfect moment that likely saved his life.

After getting over his amusement about Luffy's fight he started walking away. "Stay safe out there Luffy. Don't fall in the water now that you can't swim."

"But sir we were order to take out Straw Hat Luffy and harvest the Chilly Chilly fruit! Sengoku'll kill us if we abandon a direct order." Yelled a Marine Captain.

The Captain was punched through a nearby building by the irritated Vice-Admiral. "Please, you amateurs need to calm down. That Sengoku knows the second he sent me after Luffy that the mission wasn't going to happen."

Garp's right hand man shook his head and addressed the lower level Marine's. "Garp goes to the beat of his own drum. It's best if we just say we tried to get him to listen and leave it at that." He knew how Garp acted and also knew that Sengoku was aware that Garp didn't listen to orders when he didn't want to. Garp's close friendship with the Fleet Admiral and above reproach record made him untouchable, not as if Sengoku would really care in the end.

The surrounding Marine's, seeing what happened when one of them spoke up, decided to shut up and follow their superior.

The Straw Hat's watched the Marines leave as randomly as they arrived with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Nami turned to her Captain, "I see where you get your personality Luffy." She said while thinking that this was more evidence that Ace couldn't be his older brother with his normal personality when Luffy and Garp were this crazy.

"Yeah grandpa's pretty awesome right and he's crazy strong! He could beat both me and Ace while he was half asleep when he was training us." Said Luffy as he walked onto the Going Merry.

The rest of the crew followed with Robin being the last on board. "Vivi! You can still join the crew if you want!" Called Luffy out to the princess who smiled back to the Captain.

"Sorry Luffy but Alabasta needs me! Maybe one day I can join you!" She yelled out to the Straw Hats who were slowly sailing away. All of which were waving goodbye.

The Straw-Hats made it out to open into the open water. All of them were getting back into their chosen positions on the ship while Nami got them to on track to their next destination. Luffy smiled out toward the horizon while standing on the sheep head at the front of the ship.

Their peaceful departure was interrupted by an enormous spike that hit the Going Merry getting dangerously close to the mast. All of the crew jumped to the back of the ship and saw several Marine ships all slowly catching up to them.

The ships fired off several more large spikes that were diverted from hitting the ship by the monster trio. The many ships that were gaining on them all began to fire cannons and spikes.

"That's the Marine Captain Hina!" Called Robin over the sounds of cannon fire.

Zoro and Sanji were getting overwhelmed by all the incoming projectiles but kept batting them away as they came. However, as the number kept increasing they were forced to only block the one that would hit vital spots on the ship. Luffy ran and jumped to the back of the ship as ice and frost began to cover him, might as well use his new devil fruit to get them out of this.

"Okay here goes," Luffy said as he pointed his hands towards the water. Both his arms froze over and the air in front of them froze creating a long line of ice from Luffy's hands to the water. The points of impact in the water instantly froze and the affected area quickly grew.

"ICE!" Luffy shouted as the water froze at more and more alarming rates. "WALL!"

The water behind the Going Merry instantly froze for hundreds of meters and from there it grew higher and higher until none of the spikes or canons could hit them.

Luffy broke the ice on his arms and jumped back onto the deck grinning as he looked at his handy work. "Not bad huh? I'll have to think of some more ways to use this."

He turned to see what his crew thought only to see all of them covered in ice and shivering. Luffy, thanks to his devil fruit, was the only one capable of speaking and moving normally.

Sanji was the first one to get over the cold, "We may need to get some new clothes if just using your devil fruit causes this otherwise we won't be able to fight with you."

* * *

Aboard the Marine ships that had their attempt at capturing the Straw-Hats thwarted there were two Captains with angry expressions.

"Hina is very mad! Hina wants to know why Garp didn't take out Straw Hat Luffy! Hina wants to break something!" Shouted Captain Hina furiously as she stomped around breaking things as her crew backed away nervously.

Smoker and Tashigi groaned as the female Captain went on a tirade. Smoker was also wondering why Garp didn't….wait. Garp, as is Vice-Admiral _Monkey D. Garp_! As in, an obvious relative of _Monkey D. Luffy_.

"What the hell is this ridiculous family!" Yelled Smoker to the sky above him. Tashigi next to him jumped in surprise at her Captain's spontaneous screaming. Looking at the enormous ice wall in front of them she shook her head, capturing Straw-Hat just got a lot harder.

* * *

Oblivious of the Marines behind them and their struggles the Straw Hats restarted their party as they followed the log to the next island. Hours later everyone was settled in their desired places on the ship as everything calmed down when they left the territory around the Alabasta Kingdom.

"I wonder what the next island will be." Wondered Ussop, he hoped it was a nice quiet village that only wanted to have fun. He felt he was owed one after the last few all having dangerous pirates wanting to kill them.

Nami walked to the rest of the crew with a strange look on her face. "Well, apparently the log wants us to go up." She said while showing the others the log-pose that was pointing straight up. Though she was an expert navigator, she didn't know how to sail upwards.

"Wow that sounds awesome! Lets go!" Ordered Luffy pointing toward the sky. The Captain paused for a moment then turned back to Nami, "How do we do that?"

His answer was a fist to the face that shattered his skull on impact. "If I knew that I wouldn't have bothered everyone with the log in the first place." Shouted Nami.

Shadows began popping up around them causing the crew to look up. "A ship is falling from the sky!" Shouted Ussop who was looking up with his binoculars.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and repeated his actions from Alabasta, jumping to the side of the ship he shot his arms forward and activated his devil fruit. The area around them dropped in temperature and Luffy directed the cold toward the water next to the ship. Ice covered him and thick frost rolled off of his body as he built power for the technique.

"Ice Floor!" Luffy cried as he froze the very ocean for hundreds of meters to make a spot for the ship to land.

Not a second after the ice was made did the ship land causing a huge explosion that cracked all of the ice. After everything settled down from the crash Luffy refroze the cracked ice to make it more solid.

Not wasting a second more Luffy jumped out onto the ice and started running towards the wreckage. ' _This fruit is awesome! I don't have to worry about water since I can freeze it!_ ' He cheered into his mind.

"Luffy wait up! Sanji make sure I don't fall!" Called Nami as she tried to keep up while running on the ice with Sanji right behind her making sure she didn't fall with a love struck look on his face.

Zoro tossed down the anchor and jumped over to the ice to make his way to the fallen ship with the others right behind him.

The crew looked through the wreckage.

"I found some gold!" Shouted Chopped.

"Some swords over here!" Called Ussop.

"Oh wow! I found an old hat!" Cheered Luffy.

The rest of the crew went through the broken ship until Robin held up a map. "I found something over here!"

The crew gathered around Robin as she showed them the map. "I think this is a map of a sky island called Skypiea."

Luffy rubbed his chin in confusion. "So there really is an island in the sky, how's that work? Does it sit on the clouds?" He wondered trying to wrap his head around the idea of a sky island.

"Good question, even more important is how we get up there." Added Ussop.

Robin looked over the map with an analytical eye, from what she could tell it was very old. The biggest question raised from this map was the shape of the land, if she was right it seemed like a skull or a piece of one at least.

"Hey someones coming!" Called Zoro pointing to a large ship almost to the edge of the ice. The ran back to their ship to protect it from whoever was coming. They quickly grabbed all the treasure they could and hurried to the Going Merry.

The incoming pirate ship was large and the front had a monkey design and the crew seemed pretty rowdy. The Captain of the ship was a monkey looking man who was gazing out onto the ice with confusion.

"Hey! You pirates! This wasn't always ice right! This is new right!" He yelled out trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yeah! I froze the ocean to look through the ship over there!" Called Luffy, he would have said more but Usopp and Zoro clapped his mouth shut. His muffled protest went unheard while the monkey man responded.

"I see! You got one of those devil fruits huh? Find anything nice?" The monkey man asked curiously.

Zoro was tossed back by Luffy as he answered the monkey man. "We got a map of a sky island! Do you know how to get to the island cloud place?"

None of the crew shut Luffy up when he asked that as they were curious themselves. Nami and Robin being the most interested in the actual way to get there focused on the monkey man.

The monkey man scratched his chin in thought. "Can't say that I do, but I know someone who might be able to help you back in Jaya."

* * *

 **Alright lets stop it right there.**

 **Now we got chapter two down and were off to Jaya which means Cricket and Bellamy and Blackbeard and all that awesome fun happy time!**

 **Luffy got some family time with everyone's favorite Marine vice admiral over the age of sixty.**

 **New bounties. I explained it in the chapter but being a logia and taking down crocodile made Luffy more notorious. Ace's bounty is higher because he's stronger than canon here and he's a commander on a Yonko crew. Look at Jack or Cracker, lowest rank commander on a Kaido and Big Mom's crews respectively and both had immensely high bounties. Jack at a billion and Cracker at eight hundred million something. 750 seemed fair for Ace.**

 **I really like writing Garp he's pretty awesome.**

 **I'm not the best at naming attacks so Ice Wall and Ice Floor are two of Luffy's new attacks there pretty self explanatory (also Luffy doesn't strike me as the type to use word play in his attacks). Floor freezes everything in all directions on ground level, like water and what not. Ice wall freezes the ground then builds a large wall of hyper thick ice that can stop cannons.**

 **I'm not sure of all the capabilities of the Chilly Chilly fruit, all I know is that Aokiji was able to fight Akainu one on one nonstop for ten freaking days so it can likely counter magma meaning the temperatures can probably go to absolute zero. I'll play around with it.**

 **Any questions, comments or suggestions leave a review I read them all and will respond if a response is warranted.**

 **FAVORITE/FOLLOW and REVIEW!**


	3. Mock Town

Masira: the monkey man, led them to a small island of Jaya. It was known to have several towns and villages but the most popular was Mock Town, a place for pirates and low-lifes looking for a good time.

During the trip the man told them about his friend Cricket who had been scavenging the area around the town for gold. There was a story about his ancestor involving the city of gold and a promise to the people. The Straw-Hats were enraptured by the tale while Robin was looking at the map of Skypiea more closely. Nami had to whip drool off of her face after hearing about the city of gold.

Luffy, during the trip to Jaya, spent his time testing some ideas with his Devil Fruit. He had extremely large area attacks in Ice Floor and Ice Wall, but he needed something for when he was fighting one on one. So far he thought of freezing the person the instant they hit or sending out a wave of sleet to freeze something in front of him.

Zoro was the only other person who was training, he was using a large dumbbell with more weight than a normal human should be able to move in each hand and was swinging them in different One and Two sword style combinations.

Nami and Robin decided to sunbathe on the deck while Sanji was attending to their every need with heart shaped eyes for the two beauties.

"Everyone!" Called Ussop as he ran out of the cabin. "I thought we needed something new for the crew ever since seeing Luffy's abilities and I got it right here." He said dragging a chest to the deck with Chopper trailing behind him.

Everyone gathered around the sniper as he opened the box. "With Luffy now having his Chilly Chilly Fruit powers I thought we could change some things. Most of those big shot pirate crews have three top commanders and the rest of the crew usually have a uniform look. So I got these."

Sanji and Zoro were both tossed fur lined cloaks, Sanji's being dark brown with golden fur lining the edges. Zoro caught his and threw it over his shoulders, it was a dark green with light green fur lining it. The other cloak was being wrapped around the long nosed liar's shoulders, it was red with white fur, everyone ignored Ussop muttering 'vice-captain' to himself.

"Not bad huh! Now everyone will know who the strongest on the crew are!" Boasted Ussop. The others sweat dropped at Ussop's claim of being a strong fighter but shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal anyway.

Ussop then reached into the chest and gave Chopper a new hat that was blue and white. "OOO! Thanks Ussop!" Cheered Chopper as he put on the new hat with a happy smile.

"Like you asked I made a new Clima-Tact, this one has no party tricks and I fine tuned some of the features. Also a nice new sweater for our navigator." Said Ussop as he presented her with her new stuff.

Nami's new Clima-Tact had spherical ends on it and was the same color and size as her previous one. The sweater was thick and very tight, also despite being there to keep her from the cold it was short enough to show off her stomach and was tight around the breast. Ussop wasn't as bad as Sanji but he did appreciate a beautiful women.

"And for Luffy I got you this."

Luffy took the material and whipped it over his shoulders. It was a captain's coat like all big time Captain's wore, on the back was their Jolly Rodger. The color scheme was similar to the others dark blue with white accents around the cuffs, collar, buttons and lining. All together Luffy liked the look, he seemed more official and King-like. Looking down he decided to get rid of the tattered red vest, Crocodile did a number on it and the stitch job Robin did didn't really save it. So he went shirtless to show off his muscles and kept the coat on over his shoulders. Luffy decided he liked the black shorts and would look into some new shoes, the sandals wouldn't last much longer either if he went by the tears and holes in them.

"Every captain needs one of those coats, so I made it from of the left over supplies we got back in Alabasta. Also, there was a lot of fur and cloth in the storage for some reason." Ussop didn't bother wondering why Merry stored so much cloth and fur but it came in handy so he didn't dwell on it too much.

Ussop was getting a bone crushing hug from Sanji after Nami changed, saying that Nami looked gorgeous in her new sweater. Zoro simply nodded at his new cloak and went back to training, he liked it but wasn't going to cry about it.

The youngest and least human crew member was swooning at his new hat and Robin was happy to be included in the gift giving. She had been given a similar sweater to Nami and had happily changed into the new look.

"Ussop, it's pretty awesome. I like having the Jolly Roger on my back!" Luffy cheered while adjusting the coat on his shoulders.

"I agree, now we look more like a competent pirate crew rather than the rag tag group we were before." Said Sanji, he liked his new color scheme. But most importantly was Robin and Nami's new look who were in much tighter clothing. He underestimated Ussop, this was the work of a connoisseur of beautiful ladies.

* * *

Jaya was a smaller island than the ones that they sailed too before, seeing as how the whole island was only a could dozen kilometers wide rather than hundreds. Masira sailed them around the island to a less inhabited part of the island to a person that would help them.

As they got closer they saw a massive mansion on the coast of the island. The Straw-Hats looked at the huge mansion with wonder as they got closer and closer. It was easily several stories tall and was designed like a palace. It looked quite out of place in the jungle like island.

"Hey Luffy," Whispered Nami, "That mansion might have some treasure we should have a look inside." The greedy cat burger said with a sparkle in her eye.

Luffy shrugged. "Sure whatever you want to do. Just wait until after we get our information so we can go to the sky island." He was a pirate, so he was going to steal treasure when he was presented with the opportunity.

"You're right we should go check it out." Agreed Zoro, he unlike the others wasn't that interested in the mansion in front of them. He would rather get a nice fight out of some other pirates or get some sake.

The ship docked and they started waking towards the palace. From the ocean the mansion looked like a palace but as they got closer it started to resemble a picture of a mansion rather than an actual house.

It was Robin who voiced what everyone was thinking. "That's made of cardboard." She said in her usual deadpan.

As if on cue the cardboard palace fell over revealing a small hut behind it with a man napping in front of it. The cardboard falling over was enough to rouse the sleeping man getting him to notice the pirates that were walking up to him.

Most of the Straw-Hats blinked lamely at the scene in front of them. Chopper and Ussop being the most shocked at the fake mansion.

The slowly waking man noticed the group approaching, "Masira! Who're they?" The man called out.

"Mr. Cricket!" Shouted Masira rushing over to him.

Cricket listened to his subordinates report and when he heard that the Straw-Hats wanted to go to the Sky Island he roared in laughter.

"To think that there are pirates out there with some real nerve!" He cheered. "I might not know much and other people might not believe that they exist, but I myself have been trying to prove that the Sky Island is real. We've been diving around here to find the gold of the island."

"Gold?" Asked Nami as she pounced in front of the man with a hungry expression on her face.

Cricket nodded, "There was an island hundreds of years ago that held a legendary city of gold. My ancestor found it and said that it was on a Island in the Sky, I've been trying to prove him right by searching for evidence."

Sanji nodded, "'Liar Noland' That's a fairy tale in the North Blue. He was sent by a king on an expedition to find the city of gold and came back saying that he did but when he returned with the king's men it was gone."

"I believe in my ancestor." Said Cricket with serious look on his face, "I think that the only way to get to a sky island is the massive geyser called the knock up stream. I also think that that was what happened to the city of gold- it was knocked up into the clouds."

Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Ussop all looked into the sky with stars in their eyes at the thought of a city of gold floating in the clouds. The rest were confused on how they would ride the knock up stream in the first place.

"Your ship won't survive the journey like it is." Said Cricket while inspecting the Going Merry. "But I can help you make some additions so that it will help. All I ask is for you to bring proof of the island back, not only for me but for my ancestor."

Luffy nodded, "I will I promise." Making sure that Cricket knew that he was serious about helping him in his families quest.

"I thank you." Cricket said with a bow of gratitude. "Now to begin the modifications."

"I'll help!" Said Ussop with a jump, there was no way that he was going to let someone else work on Merry with him present.

"I want to go check out the town." Luffy shouted while walking away from the ship.

"I'm going with you." Zoro said while walking over to his Captain, he wasn't going to spend hours working on the ship when he could follow Luffy to what had to be a more exciting adventure.

"I'll go see if I can gather some intel in the town by myself." Said Robin while walking off, she was an expert in information gathering and assassination but she doubted that the latter would be necessary today.

Nami rushed forward and grabbed Luffy before he could leave. "Oh No! You and Zoro by yourselves is just asking for trouble! Both of you have high bounties so we don't want to attract too much attention."

"I can't trust either of you not to get into trouble without me!" Nami said while walking next to them.

"Alright lets go!" Ordered Luffy before charging towards Mock Town at full speed.

* * *

Mock town was a rowdy place known as a pirate port. If anyone with a bounty lower than 20 million were to come here alone they would parish before nightfall. Only the toughest and most ruthless of pirates could survive in the deadly environment of Mock Town.

The port was home to a particularly troublesome group of pirates these past few weeks. They wore a symbol and flew the flag of Donquixote Doflamingo and anyone who crossed them was killed before they could utter an apology. They became the top dogs of Mock Town in the time that they were here, no one was dumb enough to challenge the _Heavenly Demon_ by attacking his subordinates.

"Awesome they have ice cream! I'll take an extra large chocolate!" Shouted a Straw-Hat wearing man with a blue captain's coat. His two companions were shaking their heads at their captain but didn't say anything.

They didn't notice the surrounding pirates were glaring at them for their childish Captain and his childish exclamation or his childish taste in food.

"Let's teach those babies a lesson in pain!" A pirate with a large rum bottle said

"Yeah! Kiddies like them don't belong here!" Another who was eating a large piece of meat shouted.

"Only the toughest can survive in Mock town!" Said a man twirling a pair of knives.

The three Straw-Hats walked into a bar and settled at the bar and ordered some drinks. Luffy and Zoro took a seat while Nami was looking around at all the dangerous looking pirates and made sure that either Luffy or Zoro was in between her and them.

Luffy ordered food and was waiting with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. There was a very large man next to him who ordered the same thing with a cheerful smile on his face. Both were leaning forward with large smiles on their faces as they took a sip of their drinks.

"Oi!" Shouted the large man and Luffy at the same time. "This soda tastes great/terrible!"

Both of them stared at each other. Luffy having enjoyed the taste of the soda while the large man was disgusted by it. They eyes each other warily before turning away to move on. When the food came so did their smiles as the dug into their food. Only for the same thing to happen in reverse as Luffy found the food terrible and the large man to disagree.

The Large man look at Luffy from the corner of his eye only to turn away with a small smirk on his face. Luffy on the other hand jumped back to his feet and way about to yell at the man to find out what his problem was when three knives pierced his back breaking through his body to come out the front. The force of the attack knocked Luffy off balance and caused him to fall to the floor.

It gave those in the bar, who didn't know who Luffy was, evidence to think that the attack killed him.

The pirates in the bar all roared with laughter from seeing a pirate they believed to be a weakling get killed in the bar. Zoro didn't seem to be worried as he kept drinking his sake while Nami kept the worry off of her face and scooted closer to Zoro. Both knew that Luffy was fine so they didn't react outwardly while on the inside they were both preparing for combat.

Zoro made a count of pirates in the bar while Nami estimated how long it would take her to get out of the way of Zoro's fighting.

The large man that was arguing with Luffy sat back in his chair with a dark look on his face as he looked out at all the laughing pirates. He was more amused by their celebration than the fact that they attacked the one who was next to him.

"Oi!" Shouted a voice loud enough for everyone to look around for the source.

Everyone fell silent as Luffy stood up, frost rolling off of his body and the three knives in his hands as he reformed from the attacks.

"What's the big idea?!" Shouted Luffy as the damaged areas on his body fully froze over and returned to normal.

Large man's dark look grew into a sinister smile as he watched all the pirates have looks of realization on their faces, he stood up and started to leave the bar. Not before turning to look at all the pirates in the bar that were apart or celebrated in the attack. He didn't say anything but he reveled in the looks of realization and fear as all of them slowly realized the situation they were in.

"Zehahaha!" His laugh broke some of them out of their silence.

" _Logia_." Some of them whispered.

Luffy turned around to look at the bar while Zoro and Nami stood on either side of him. Both didn't say anything but in that moment they knew that Luffy was the only one who was going to be needed in the fight.

"Who threw these?" Asked Luffy as he tossed the knives onto the floor.

A blond man walked up to the Straw-Hats, he was taller than Luffy and the others but not the man who had left earlier. He grinned down at them while looking unconcerned with Luffy's devil fruit abilities.

"We did." He said pointing to himself and his friend who bent down to pick up the knives. "Weaklings like you don't belong here. Mock town if for serious pirates not a bunch of fools like you."

Nami rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender. "We're looking for information about a sky island."

The bartender sputtered at the question trying to think of a way to tell her that such a thing never existed. Bellamy on the other hand didn't have such reservations.

"I knew you were a bunch of worthless pirates. Believing in such a fairy tale." He roared with his friends laughing behind him. "More and more of the ocean is being charted and documented to this day. No one has found or documented a sky island stupid fairy tales like that and the dump pirates like you who believe them are whats wrong with this era!"

"Sorry miss, but I don't know anything." Apologized the bartender while distancing himself from the blond and the Straw-Hats.

Luffy shrugged and Zoro stood up to leave. Before they could get far the pirates gathered in front of them, blocking their path.

"I think we need to see if your worthy of this pirate era." Said Bellamy getting into a fighting stance while his arms turned into springs. "I'm Bellamy the Hyena worth 55 million!"

His fellow pirates all shouted at the three Straw-Hats who still look unconcerned with the pirates in front of them. Everyone started to feel a chill in the room as it started to get colder.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Frost came out of his mouth as he spoke while the temperature kept falling. An idea came to Luffy's head as he pointed his hands at the pirates. The temperature in the room, already reaching below zeros fell even further as sleet shot out in a thick stream from his palms hitting all the pirates. When the attack stopped and the room's temperature rose back to normal the only change were the frozen patches around the room and all of the pirates in front of Luffy completely encased in ice.

"And I'm worth 250 million."

The pirates who were lucky enough to have been spared from the attack were shivering in their shoes as the Straw-Hats left the bar without another word. All of them learned a lesson that day: appearances didn't matter in the Grand Line.

* * *

Outside of the bar they saw the same large man sitting on the ground eating his pies with the same grin on his face. He was rather into his food but when he spotted the Straw-Hats he perched up further.

"Zehahaha." He chuckled while staring at Luffy. "Fools like them bring shame to the pirate world don't they, _Straw Hat._ "

"Do you know anything about Sky Islands?" Asked Nami hoping for some useful information out of this town.

"Woman, you should believe in your captain." Said the large man, "Sky Island does exist!" He shouted to the heaven's getting laughs from all of the people around them.

Luffy turned around and told Nami and Zoro that they were leaving.

"Straw-Hat!" Shouted the large man as he slammed his rum bottle on the ground, " _The dreams of men will never die_! Right?"

Not answering, the three slowly made their way away from the laughing man who was enjoying all the attention he was receiving from the people around him.

Nami glanced back before frowning, "What a weird man. He—"

"Not he." Said Zoro with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?" Asked a confused Nami.

"It's them," Answered Luffy with the top part of his face shadowed under his hat. "He's not alone, but…"

"I feel it too." Said Zoro seriously while sharing a look with Luffy.

Nami was more confused and kept looking back and forth between them.

"Something's _wrong_ about him." Said Luffy, the man's laughter was still within hearing distance as they made their way back to the Going Merry.

* * *

Back at the Going Merry the ones who stayed back had managed to get a lot of work done modifying the ship to be able to withstand and ride the knock-up stream. The ship now had additions on the front and the side to be able to withstand the immense winds of the knock-up stream.

Getting back to the ship's deck they saw that the rest of the crew were talking to two new people. A man and a women. The man was slightly older than Luffy and had a large blue top hat with goggles over the rim, he had on a nice blue suit and behind his back was a large metal pipe. As soon as he noticed Luffy and the others get on the ship he stared at Luffy with a smile. His face had a large scar running over his left eye, when he and Luffy locked eyes the man stopped paying attention to anything other than him.

The woman seemed to have expected something like this to happen as she kept talking with Ussop and Chopper having found the reindeer/human hybrid quite cute and interesting to talk to.

 _(Three weeks ago, Somewhere in the New World)_

They monitored the news of the world with a microscope, trying to find any kind of information that could help them in any way. The boss wanted them to keep an eye out for up in comers that would be useful recruits. They had been looking out for their light: Nico Robin, but have been unsuccessful in tracking her down for years.

Today a new set of bounties were released and they went to look through them.

"Hey Johnny, check this out." One of them said while handing a paper over.

Johnny peered down and his eyes slowly widened as he read the page. "No way! A rookie with this high of a bounty!" He had to let the boss know, someone this strong this soon into the Grand Line could be a powerful ally. He got up to rush off to the higher ups to tell them.

Pushing the door open he was met with a monstrously large man with a bible in hand. He was one of the Warlords: Bartholomew Kuma aka 'The Tyrant', twenty two feet of intimidation. Johnny fell back in surprise.

"I apologize, please excuse me." Came a surprisingly gentle voice from the Tyrant who stepped over the downed Johnny.

"Dragon! Sir! There is a new super rookie in the news! 250 million and he's only a few weeks into the Grand Line." Johnny yelled interrupting the boss and his right hand. He handed his leader the paper and the bounty poster.

Dragon began reading while Johnny continued to report. "It's says that his name is Monkey D. Luffy! He was seen in Alabasta a few days ago and with the fall of the Warlord Crocodile and his rise in bounty its safe to say he took him down and the Marines are covering it up."

A deep chuckle came from the hooded Dragon as he stood and left to walk to the balcony without a word. The Leader of the Revolutionary arm looked out over the balcony silently as he clutched the paper in his hand tightly. If one were to see his face they would have noticed a small smirk on his face as he thought about the now infamous super rookie taking the Grand Line by storm.

It was the man who was talking with Dragon before that had the real reaction.

"Straw…hat…why is? He, I know who…why do…" Sweat was pouring off of his face as he kept starring at the picture while some of the others near him were starting to get worried. "Luffy…Straw hat…Monkey D. Luffy!"

Whatever revelation came to him caused him to fall face first onto the ground unconscious. He was quickly taken to the infirmary to be monitored.

Two days later he awoke to the concerned face of his friend Koala. "Sabo! You're alright, I was so worried!" She wailed with tears flowing from her eyes.

Sabo sat up and rubbed his forehead. "I remember now, Straw-Hat, his name is Luffy and he's my little brother. I have to see him, I have to find Ace, who knows what he's doing these days."

Outside the room Dragon listened to his right hand man. He walked in and looked over the blond man he trained for the past ten years. "If your going, I wish you luck. Take a black snail with you. You can get some work done while your in paradise."

Sabo smiled at his leader and mentor. "Thank you." As he stood up to leave he was smashed back to the ground by a powerful fist.

Koala was staring down at him with an angry expression, "I didn't hear, 'will you come with me Koala' or 'I need your help Koala' you were just going to leave without me weren't you! Well I'm going with you to make sure you don't cause too much trouble."

Sabo didn't argue and only smiled at his closest friend. They left before nightfall.

( _Back in Jaya, present time_ )

The Straw Hats glanced between their Captain and the guy they were just talking to. He seemed nice and was waiting to meet with Luffy, he had said that they knew each other from the East Blue and wanted to catch up after seeing his bounty.

Nami walked forward to say something while Zoro stayed next to Luffy making sure that if something started he was ready to step in. Luffy was looking at them with a confused tilt of his head, trying to figure out who the guy was.

"You gonna say something or not!" Koala asked the still silent Sabo who hasn't taken his eyes off of Luffy.

"Oi, who're are you two?" Asked Luffy trying to figure out why the man looked familiar or why he was staring at him.

The man stepped forward and removed his hat. "Luffy, I'm so happy I found you."

That only confused everyone else, Ussop turned to Luffy, "He said he knew you from the East Blue."

Luffy shook his head in response. "Nope, I've never met either of them."

The man was undeterred as he walked closer. "You were always slow on the up take Luffy. What's Ace up to? I half expected you two to be together."

With those words Luffy's eyes widened, the Captain took a shaky step backwards. His eyes widened and his hands started to shake as he slowly took in the man's appearance once more.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Asked Nami who noticed him slide back.

The man took another step forward. "I'm glad you've followed your dream and became a pirate, to sail the oceans as a free man. That was our dream right?" His smile never faltered and he kept looking at Luffy hoping to jog his memory.

With those words, the impossibility of the situation came crashing down as the Straw Hat Captain launched himself at the man with tears and snot flowing down his face. "SABO!"

Sabo accepted the hug while Luffy wailed. "We thought you died Sabo! Ace and I, we looked all over the terminal. Then one of Dadan's men said they saw you get killed by one of the Celestial Dragons! I was so sad Sabo!" It was hard to understand Luffy as he wailed into Sabo's chest but the Straw Hats managed to understand most of it.

"So they were friends?" Wondered Sanji trying to figure out Luffy's reaction to seeing this guy.

"Apparently he also knew Luffy's brother Ace and they thought he was killed a long time ago." Added Nami as she watched on.

Chopper was bawling into his new hat. "How touching a reunion between long lost friends!"

The women who was with Sabo spoke next. "Actually Sabo and Luffy are brothers. Both of them and Ace are brothers from the East Blue. My name's Koala by the way." She greeted with a wink causing Sanji to flutter.

The crew, sans Sanji, were shocked to hear that their captain had another brother. But remembering what Luffy said it clicked why he was so overwhelmed with emotion. He thought that his brother has been dead for years, of course he'd be happy to see him again.

* * *

After having calmed down everyone gathered on the Going Merry. Luffy introduced the crew to his brother and Sabo introduce Koala to the Straw Hats.

After which Luffy told him about his reunion with Ace in Alabasta. "Wait, Ace is a part of the Whitebeard Pirates! Of course! Fire fist Ace! Oh my god how stupid am I that it never clicked! Stupid memory loss." He groaned.

Koala didn't waste a second and started patting him on his back to console his stupidity. "It's okay Sabo I don't think less of you for being a dumb dumb." She reassured him pleasantly.

"So what do you two do? I don't get a pirate feel from the both of you." Asked Nami. She and the others were starting to understand the reason Luffy was so different from his brothers: they weren't related by blood but rather bond. Shame Luffy didn't pick up their manners, not that Luffy was a huge jerk, Ace and Sabo were just more polite and nice than their blunt tactless Captain. Not that any of them would actually want to change that.

"We're revolutionary's." Answered Sabo with a smile to the orange haired navigator making Koala angry.

"You can't go around telling that to people! We need to keep a low profile! Especially you, after the boss made you his number two the government would do anything to get you." Exclaimed Koala unintentionally revealing more information to the Straw-Hats.

Robin, who was sitting in the back trying not to get recognized relaxed when she heard they were revolutionary's. They were the Government's biggest enemy so she doubted they wanted her dead. With that she joined in the group conversation.

Luffy who was on cloud nine since reuniting with Sabo got an idea. "Hey Sabo you were always super smart! Do you know how to get to Sky Island?"

The others perked up hearing that, they were prepared to use the knock-up stream but if there was a better option they would jump at the chance. Luffy was the only one crazy enough to want to use the suicidal method to reach Skypiea.

Sabo tilted his head curiously. "Why do you want to go there? But yeah, I know about them."

"Awesome! The log wants us to go to a Sky Island next." Replied Luffy with a grin.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Asked Nami with a frown on her face, she thought they weren't even real let alone there being more than one.

Sabo smiled once again. "Yup, they reside on the white sea or clouds as we call them. There are two seas, one at 7 thousand meters and another at 10 thousand meters. The entrance most people use is in the second half of the Grand-line. I'm surprised that the log would lock on to a sky island rather than another one down here."

"Oh, then we'll use the way we were going to use. Let's go Nami!" Shouted Luffy pointing towards the ocean. He was ready to continue on especially since he was still on cloud nine after reuniting with his perviously dead brother.

Nami sighed and guided the ship out of the bay, "You two picked a great time to come aboard." She said with a shake of her head.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Zoro as he relaxed against the mast.

Ussop nodded, "Cricket and I finished everything up and he told us that the stream comes every six days so we need to do it today or in nearly a week and-"

"We're going today!" Shouted Luffy, "Sabo you're going with us it'll be great!" Luffy didn't give him a chance to respond before jumping off to stand at the front of the Merry to look out at the sea.

Sabo looked around and saw that the sky was darkening and the water was starting to converge to a place further out pulling the ship towards the epicenter. Koala was about to ask the navigator what they were talking about when they heard canon fire from behind them.

To their six o'clock a large vessel was sailing at them, slow inaccurate canon fire was coming but none of them were getting close enough to cause for any concern. The ship, If it you could call it that, was moving slowly but surely toward them.

Aboard the raft was a man with a large rifle who began to fire at the Straw hats with incredible accuracy, for being so far away and with such chaotic winds the man was only missing thanks to the faster Straw-Hats jumping out of the way.

Sabo burst into action and deflected the bullets with his pipe before they hit the slower Straw Hats. He tried to see if he could identify who was attacking them but was unable to make out what they looked like from this distance.

"This is where we need to be! This is where the knock-up stream will be! It's just like Cricket said!" Shouted Nami trying to get everyone's attention over the crazy winds and cannon fire.

Ussop was firing the Merry's Cannons as fast as Chopper could load it, he was managing to return fire successfully. However, all of the cannons that would have hit the enemy ship were stopped by a large man with a champion belt.

The large man who they met at the pub raised his right hand and a black swirl appeared in front of his palm.

"ZEHAHAHA! Straw Hat! I'm going to take you down right here and now! This is the beginning of the era known henceforth as Blackbeard!" He cried as the Going Merry was suddenly being pulled towward the raft.

The clouds cracked with lightning and thunder roared out shaking the seas as the storm intensified. Nami was freaking out while everyone else prepared for combat. Luffy started to freeze over, Zoro unsheathed his swords and Sanji lit a cigarette.

Right as the two crews were near enough to begin combat the ocean beneath them sunk inward even further, the Straw-Hats were aware of what was about to happen were calm while Sabo and Koala were trying to figure out what was happening.

"We got to get out of here!" Ordered Blackbeard while fearing for his life, he wasn't going to survive a whirlpool with a devil fruit.

"Luffy! Freeze the Ocean before we die!" Shouted Sabo. Before Luffy could explain what was happening the massive geyser known as the knock-up stream erupted blasting them into the air.

"Release the sails! We may should be able to make it like Cricket said if we ride the backdraft!" Nami shouted despite being terrified at the situation.

Koala pulled on her hair, "This is the knock-up stream! How on earth were we unlucky enough to be caught in this!" She shouted also terrified that they wouldn't survive in this small ship.

"Luffy were together for a couple hours and his happens! You've always had crazy luck!" Yelled Sabo, his childhood misadventures were beginning to come back and most of the craziness that happened was usually Luffy doing something stupid or just being incredibly unlucky. But that was neither here nor there Sabo reminded himself.

The only thing they could do was scream and hope they survived the trip to Sky Island.

* * *

 **So how do you guys think of this. With Luffy's bigger bounty the revolutionary's noticed him, or at least looked at him more carefully. I really feel like Sabo just needed to see his cry baby little brother one good time to get his memory back.**

 **In cannon it was Ace's death and news of Luffy was what jogged Sabo's memory. But Sabo had to have heard of Fire Fist Ace as he took the world by storm when making a name for himself. He was a supernova and was offered a warlord position pretty quick so I think that Sabo was either busy or he just never saw his picture. I mean Luffy doesn't know who any big name pirates is until he meets them and he's a pirate. Sabo's a revolutionary so he doesn't necessarily need to know big name rookies just the big players. Red-Hair, Bid Mom, Kaido and Whitebeard the Warlords and so on.**

 **Mock Town Blackbeard meeting was different huh? huh!? ZEHAHAHHAHAHAHA! God I love his laugh.**

 **Any comments on the story or whatever let me know I always read and respond to reviews.**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**


	4. Skypiea I

The knock-up stream took them and against all logical odds, they survived.

They somehow survived the trip to the white sea. The ship took damage and lost most of the additions made by Cricket and Ussop to make the journey in the first place. The Straw-Hats and Revolutionary's shook their heads to clear the cob webs.

Chopper was the first one to look around. "Woah! Look at this everyone! We're floating on clouds!" He exclaimed excitedly. The white sea was just that, miles upon miles of fluffy white clouds flowing like water as the ship slowly sailed.

"Wow!" The other straw hats said in awe with the two revolutionary's mirroring their sentiments. It was the first time that any of them have been to the white sea.

"So the knock-up stream worked! We made it!" Shouted Luffy as he jumped around the ship to look out into the fluffy horizon.

Koala spun around angrily, "Wait! You knew about the knock-up stream and still got hit buy it?!" She shouted both shocked at their idiocy and angry that they didn't even try to avoid it she was huffing and Sabo jumped in to calm her before she started attacking them with Fishman Karate.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Placated Sabo with a nervous smile, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath and he certainly didn't want his baby brother hurt for a mistake.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Accident?" He asked with a frown. Behind Sabo and Koala were Ussop and Nami who were waving their hands frantically and shaking their heads.

"We planned on getting caught in the knock-up stream." Said Luffy freezing both his brother and Koala in place. "We wanted to come to a sky island! Now you're with us, Sabo!" Cheered Luffy not noticing how his words were affecting the two revolutionaries.

Sabo walked over calmly before smashing he pipe only Luffy's head, "Why the hell did you bring us if you knew where you were going to do that!" Shouted Sabo with shark like teeth. He was knocked out of his shock when his attack on Luffy shattered his head into ice.

Luffy quickly reformed his head, "I thought you'd have fun with us Sabo!" Whined Luffy.

"Do you have a devil fruit?!" Shouted Sabo in surprise.

Luffy shrugged, " Yeah, it's the Chilly Chilly Fruit. Ace has the Flame Flame Fruit."

"Awesome!" Cheered Sabo with a huge grin on his face. All anger forgotten as he started breaking Luffy and watching him reform with his icy powers. "Now I want one!"

Koala sighed tiredly as she saw Sabo lose all anger as he played with his brother's devil fruit powers. She guessed that the fact that they were stuck in a sky island with no real way to return to the sea. Perfect.

After a few minutes Sabo stoped playing with Luffy and started to look around at their environment with the same wonderment as the rest of the Straw-Hats with Koala quickly following suit.

Sabo bent over the side to feel the clouds. "They're thick and soft, I feel like we could swim in the clouds." He ran his fingers through the fluffy white clouds.

"Really? How cool would it be to swim through clouds!" Shouted Koala with a smile before she shouted in horror.

Everyone heard her and turned to see her bending over the side of the ship. "Sabo! Sabo are you still alive come back Sabo!" She screamed as she reached out toward the cloudy sea.

"Did he fall in!?" Worried Nami trying to find Sabo in the white seas.

"No! The moron jumped in!" Koala growled angrily while trying to see into the thick white sea.

Luffy laughed while shaking his head. "Sabo's become even more fun! He used to be the one to stop me from doing these kinds of things." He snickered, completely unconcerned with the danger Sabo was in.

Sabo surfaced in the clouds and quickly grabbed Koala's outstretched hands. He sat down with his back to the railing as he caught his breath.

"So I could swim but it was difficult to resurface. If I wasn't as fast as I am I think I would have fell all the way down." Sabo informed them with a grimace, that was much too close to death for his comfort. It was thanks to his immense strength and speed that allowed him to actually make it back, anyone else and he was sure that they wouldn't have come back.

The righthand man of the revolutionary was nailed with a strong right hook from his fellow freedom fighter. "You idiot! You know how stupid that was! Ooooh you're lucky that I would miss you otherwise I think I'd kill you for that!" Yelled Koala with rage and worry present in her eyes as she continued to rain down attacks onto Sabo's head.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Replied Sabo waving his friend off nonchalantly. He was more embarrassed by Koala than affected by the near death experience.

Koala was going to continue her tirade when Ussop shouted out. "I think there's someone coming!" He was pointing out into the distance toward a large ship that was being approached by a single person.

Everyone else looked out to see someone gliding on the clouds in the distance. They could barely make out that who ever it was, they were wearing tribal clothes. He had a cannon like weapon over his shoulder and was moving fast.

"Wonder what the locals here are like?" Asked Robin curiously, she was interested by a society that had existed in the sky and the differences they would have with the people who came from the blue sea.

Nami rubbed her arms worriedly, "I hope they aren't going to try and kill us. For once I want an island where the locals aren't homicidal maniacs!" She looked to see that Chopper and Ussop nodded in agreement, they too wanted to relax on an island for once.

"He's not heading for us, look over there." Said Sanji while pointing out towards their right.

In the distance was another ship, it was slightly damaged but was still managing to sail smoothly on the clouds towards the incoming man.

The masked man launched himself into the air and the cannon like weapon started to glow at one end. The pirates on the ship seeing that they were about to be attacked started firing on the masked man, the glowing cannon then started to release a bit of smoke.

Before the pirates could do anything, the masked msn finally launched his attack. The cannon like weapon released a dense stream of fire that blasted right though the pirate ship killing most of the pirates and destroying the ship sentencing the rest of the pirates to die to the long fall back to the blue sea.

The rapid and shocking turn of events caused some of the Straw-Hats to cry out in fear and the rest of them to ready themselves for combat.

"He's coming this way!" Shouted Zoro before putting his sword in his mouth.

Sanji lit his cigarette and Luffy got in a ready stance, even Sabo and Koala were focused on their incoming opponent.

"Who ever this is he's got Haki so be careful Luffy." Warned Sabo as he felt his assailant's spirit with his Observation Haki.

Luffy narrowed his eyes in focus, he wouldn't let attacks hit him if that was the case. He'd have to take this fight even more serious.

The masked man jumped onto the deck of the ship and smacked Zoro over the head with his shoulder cannon. Sanji was kicked in the face, Luffy was punched across the ship and Sabo lashed out with his pipe only for the masked man to catch it and kick him away.

The masked man jumped back and started charging his shoulder canon to finish off the pirates. The downed pirates were trying to stand back up to stop the man but it was for not as they couldn't catch their breath.

Before the cannon toting man could fire, a winged horse descended from the sky and a lance wielding knight riding atop of it attacked the masked man causing him to release the fire blast but it was directed towards the sky rather than the ship. The two locked eyes for a single moment before the masked man fled from the armored fighter.

"What the hell was that you guys!? You all got taken out like it was nothing!" Nami shouted angrily towards the monstrous trio who were slowly sitting up.

The masked knight removed his helmet and turned to the pirates. "It is not their fault young lady, you blue sea folk aren't accustom to the air density at these heights. It will likely take a few days for you all to acclimate." His voice had an authority to it but his soft smile eased their nerves.

"Actually I'm feeling better." Luffy said standing back up as he took a few deep breaths.

Sanji adjusted his cloak and stood up. "Yeah I don't feel winded anymore."

"I gonna kick that guy's ass next time I see him." Zoro growled, quite angry that he was defeated so easily.

Sabo walked over to the sky knight. "What's your name? Thanks for helping us too."

The knight absently patted his horse. "You may call me the Sky knight. I'm but an old man trying to save his homeland." He replied while putting his helmet back on.

"Save from what old man knight?" Asked Luffy curiously he didn't think that the masked man was truly that dangerous.

The knight looked down sadly. "God." He whispered darkly while his hands gripped his lance tightly, "In the upper yard he has taken over our country and is tormenting my people. The masked man who attacked you just now was a local man apart of a tribe known as the Shandia, they have been opposing God for years."

' _GOD!?_ ' Mentally shouted Ussop, Chopper and Nami, terrified at the prospect of fighting a deity.

Luffy jumped up towards the old man. "God? You mean a real God? Like a God?" He questioned completely lost at the prospect of an actually God terrorizing people. He didn't even think they were real.

"I don't believe in any God." Grunted Zoro with narrowed eyes toward the Sky Knight. To him it was all starting to sound suspicious.

"Actually," Sabo started gathering attention from everyone. "From what I know of Sky Islands, some cultures refer to their leaders as God. So he is probably just a guy who's in charge like a dictator." Cleared up Sabo, while trying to feel around the area for strong presences with his Haki.

"So it's not a God then." Nodded Luffy as he put his fallen hat back on his head.

"Why not gather people to fight back? You obviously aren't the only one opposing him." Questioned Robin with a curious look on her face.

The knight jumped up to his horse. "He may not be an actual god but his powers of lightning are incredibly powerful. Then there is his ability to avoid all attacks and take no damage."

' _Logia._ ' Thought all of the blue sea pirates with a grimace, a lightning Logia sounded incredibly deadly. Unlike Crocodile lightning didn't have any natural weaknesses to exploit, the only thing that would work would be Haki or a stronger element.

The Sky Knight reached into his pack and took out a silver whistle. "I will gift you this whistle. Normally I charge a few for this but the first one I'm willing to pass this onto you for free. If you use it I will come to help, farewell blue sea children." With that the stripped horse sprouted winds and few off.

They were silent for a few moments as the turn of events sunk into their minds.

"That was one weird looking horse." Nami said lamely.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Yelled Blackbeard as he and his crew washed up on a cloudy island. He checked himself over and felt un injured, his crew were stirring and began to slowly stand back up.

"Captain what happened." Questioned Burgess while looking around. "Are we really in the sky?"

"I've heard story of these Sky Islands," Said Van Auger the sniper. "This must be one of them, what a peculiar situation we've been thrusted into. Lafitte will have a hard time finding us." He tone was far more calm that one would normally have in such a situation.

Doc Q gave his horse Stronger a pat on the head as he sprawled over it. "We should find a way down." He groaned as the pain in his body increased.

Blackbeard looked around, he was familiar with Sky Islands, nearly a decade ago he went with the Whitebeard pirates up to one in the new world. That being said, he knew it was both a pain in the ass to get in and out of them.

Before the crew could do anything a stream of flame was fired at them. The crew managed to avoid the blast without injury and they jumped into action in an instant.

The masked man, who's weapon was steaming from the heat, swung his mace down in a powerful arc. Unfortunately, the man was interrupted by several thing. The second he came into view his arms and legs were pierced by bullets and he was punched from behind by a monstrous fist.

Finally he was pulled forward by a swirling black hole. Right into the waiting arms of Blackbeard.

"Zehahahaha! You're gonna give us some information on this place!" He said with a toothless grin laughing out for the world to hear.

* * *

A large man lounged on a couch, he was shirtless and had earlobes dangling down to his chest. He had an amused look in his eyes as he felt outward with his mantra. He reached out for an apple and took a bite as he chuckled.

"It would seem," He started before swallowing his apple bite. "That two groups of ants from the blue sea have climbed up to god's playground."

"My Lord!" Came a servant who's name he didn't even bother to learn shout as he ran up and bowed face down onto the ground. "Intruders have entered—AHHH!" A bolt of lightning crashed down from the heavens killing the meaningless servant.

"I know what's happening, stupid human." Enel mentioned darkly with power crackling around him, oh how he hated to be interrupted.

Though, the intruders that were with that foolish Gan Fall in the White Sea were of no real concern, a couple of them did have interesting voices but they were nothing to God. But the other intruders, one of them, possessed a certain darkness to them, it was strange.

But most strange, was the fact that the man with Darkness, was sensing him with his own mantra. ' _It would seem that a threat from the Blue Sea has come forth to my Kingdom. How amusing._ '

With all of this realized, Enel's carefree smirk never left his face. He tossed away the apple that he had bitten into and reached for a new one and took a bite. He could tell that between the tribe of fools who seemed to be planning something- he really should see about that, Gan Fall and the intruders being in one place was going to make things really amusing in the coming time.

"I do hope I will be entertained." The man called God said as he tossed his apple away to bite into a fresh one.

* * *

As the Going Merry sailed in the direction of the nearest person, something Sabo told them, they took in the strange surroundings. Kilometers of endless white flowing clouds with even more above them, the air was thinner but tasted cleaner than anything they've ever tasted.

Luffy, however, was trying to figure out how his brother could tell them where another person was. "Sabo, how'd you know where another person is? Did you do it with Haki?" Asked Luffy.

Sabo nodded, "Yes, I'm quite skilled with Observation Haki, but I have mastery over Armament Haki." Answered Sabo with a smile.

"Oh really!" Shouted Luffy excitedly. "I used that Armament stuff back when I fought Crocodile, could you help me with it?"

"You have Haki?" Asked Sabo with surprise on his face before he was further shocked. "You fought a logia wielding warlord WITHOUT Haki!" He shouted, horrified by his brothers recklessness.

Nami patted Sabo on his back which made him sigh, they were all familiar with Luffy's recklessness apparently.

Sabo shook his head with a tired sigh, "I can show you how to tap into it, but it will be up to you to master it." He offered. Dragon was very adamant about people gaining skill on their own with only slight instruction that way they would be self sufficient. Sabo planned on giving Luffy the same treatment. Unfortunately, he knew how dumb his brother could be.

His little brother just cheered happily and went back to looking around, happy that he was finally going to be able to learn about the Haki stuff. Off to the side after hearing that Sabo was capable of teaching Haki, Zoro jumped up to go train while a capable instructor was on board. He needed to awaken his Haki before Sabo left.

"Land! _Er_ , solid Cloud ahead!" Shouted Ussop who was up in the crows nest.

The rest of them ran to the front of the ship to see. In the distance was a huge waterfall made of clouds, with a sign in front of it reading Heaven's Gate. It was a breathtaking image that no one could put it into words.

"Amazing." Said Nami in awe, she'd never dreamt of something like this.

Robin beside her sketched what she was seeing on her pad to hopefully remember this sight forever. Chopper and Ussop couldn't form words as they took in the environment of the wonderland they were in.

"I never dreamt that one day I would be in a boat thousands of meters in the sky sailing on clouds going to a waterfall of dreams to sail to heaven." Said Luffy with the happiest grin on his face at the amazing turn of events, all of which were becoming more and more exciting.

Everyone on the ship looked at him oddly. "Does anyone ever think things like that?" Question Nami with a strange look on her face, when he said what they were doing out loud it actually sounded ridiculous.

"None of the Grand Line and most certainly the New World, make any sense." Informed Sabo with an amused smile on his face. He's seen an entire island that was under the effects of a perpetual lightning storm. This was hardly enough to constitute shock from him anymore.

As they neared the landmass in front of the waterfall they noticed an only lady walking towards them. She was very short and very wrinkly, it looked like she had a smile on her face but with all of the wrinkles it could have been what she looked like.

"Old Lady! We want to go to Skypiea!" Luffy shouted to the old lady. The Straw Hats weren't even surprised by his lack of manners, some didn't even care as that was how they would have asked themselves. Sabo however was shaking his head in disappointment at his little brothers poor manners, he had hoped that Luffy would have at least some manners by now.

The old lady snapped a picture of them before speaking. "There is a toll to pass to the white-white sea. It will be 1 billion extol per person wanting to go up."

"NO!" Screamed Nami, "I don't know what a billion extol is in beli but I refuse to pay that, we're pirates let's just go up." Said their Navigator/Financial Advisor firmly to her captain.

Instead of being angry Luffy tilted his head at his orange haired Navigator. "I thought we were pretty broke and thats why we shouldn't pay." He said while rubbing his chin in thought.

The old lady's wrinkles wrinkled further tipping them off that she was making a facial expression. "If that is what you want then I shall arrange free travel for your journey to the white-white sea." Said the wrinkly old lady.

"Great!" Exclaimed Luffy. "Thanks old lady!"

While the pirates were waiting for whatever form of transport that was coming to arrive they began talking about what they might see up at the higher level.

"I bet beautiful angels are waiting to ravage me." Swooned Sanji causing Koala who was standing next to the cook to take a step away.

Moving on from Sanji's strange words Chopper grinned happily. "I hope they have cloud cotton candy!" The Reindeer shouted while starting to drool at the thought of the heavenly sweats.

Luffy was going to add something but then thought about the possibility of sky meat and began drooling himself.

Robin was going to comment herself but she froze at the sight of a massive crab appearing out of the clouds that started coming toward them. The rest of the more animated crew members and Koala began shouting in fright while Luffy was shouting to Sanji about cooking the crab.

"That's your transport you idiots!" The old lady from the shore shouted out to the crew.

When they heard that they relaxed, at that moment the crab picked up the Going Merry and began carrying them upwards. The novelty of the situation began to wear off and the group began relaxing once again.

"Hey Sabo," Shouted Luffy, "Can you start showing me how to use Armament now while we travel."

"Sure," Answered Sabo as he waved Luffy over. "I'm going to show you Armament, if you all want to watch you can." He said to the other Straw-Hats who were gathering to see the demonstration.

Not ones to pass up a chance to learn about these powers, the Straw Hats sat around the two brothers. Sabo then punched Luffy causing the younger brother's chest to have a fist size hole with ice surrounding it showing that Luffy had turned into his element.

"That was my brother using his logia ability to become ice. Most logia's after they have their fruit for a while can do this instinctively, that is their biggest strength and weakness. An overconfident logia often dies the quickest.

"Never let the fact that Logia fruits are so powerful make you think that you can never beat them. Nature always balances itself out, and natures answer to the logia's is Haki, specifically Armament Haki. Like so-"

Sabo's fist became shiny and metallic looking before he punched his brother once more but this time he made Luffy shout out in surprise.

"Armament Haki doesn't turn off a devil fruit users power." Informed Sabo with a shake of his head. "The only ways to do that is with seastone or submerging them in water. What Armament Haki does is force the part of the person you hit into their human form. This isn't a purely offensive ability, you can also coat a body part that is being attacked to protect yourself."

"What happens when two people with Armament hit each other?" Question Ussop with a raised hand.

"If the users are of equal power, well Haki by definition is spirit, so the winner would be the user with the strongest will and determination. However, more times than not experience and mastery of Haki comes into play and the one with the stronger Haki or superior mastery of their Haki." Answered Sabo. "All that being said, there are likely more things that Armament can do but I don't know all the subtleties of Haki, you would need to ask a true master with far more experience than me."

"Now Luffy, let's begin on teaching you to actually mean to use Haki rather than instinctively."

* * *

"Captain! What's the plan? We know how to get down now, we can go and pick up Lafitte." Asked the muscular champion Jesus Burgess.

Blackbeard hummed quietly, "This isn't part of my plans but I think we should meet this God, Eneru. His power could be of use to us. Best case we get a new crew member and worst case we kill him and take his devil fruit."

"I have plenty of apples captain." Input Doc Q while raising a basket of fruit.

"If we are going to stay I think we should meet some of the locals at the higher level first to try and get some intel." Suggested Auger while reloading his rifle.

The champion began to flex and stretch his massive muscles. "I hope we meet some powerful guys up there, I've been itching for a fight. Those losers in Mock Town weren't much." Boasted Burgess with a large grin on his face.

"Zehahahaha! Lets make our way up!" Ordered Blackbeard while pointing to the clouds above them. The small ragtag group of criminals blinked for a moment.

"WE DON'T HAVE A SHIP!" Screamed the Blackbeard Pirates in surprise. They had forgotten that the Knock-up stream had ruined their black raft.

"Then our first order of business is to find a way to get up top!" Ordered Blackbeard. His loyal subordinates shouted their approval while following their leader.

* * *

The two hour journey by crab ended and the Straw-Hats found themselves at Angel Beach. The white-white sea was similar to its' lower equivalent but there was a town on the beach and people were walking around. Some were pointing towards them and whispering to each other.

They docked their ship and hopped off to walk to shore. Luffy, Chopper and Robin hurried to shore while the non devil fruit users were playing in the cloud sea.

"I miss being able to swim." Said Luffy with his arms crossed as he watched the others play around in the clouds.

Chopper and Robin didn't have anything to add as both of them ate their fruits at a young age and had forgotten what it was like without them. A few minutes passed and the three fruit users were starting to get impatient.

The Captain got a sly grin on his face and bent down to touch the cloud water. "Ice Wave!" The Ice man exclaimed as his power spread out freezing the clouds, Luffy walked out and smirked down at his shivering crew and brother.

"I think we should head over to that town, who knows what we'll find." He said with a nice smile as his freezing crew shivered their way out of the cloudy sea.

As they got back to the beach there was a women walking towards them. She was blond and dressed in white, the most strange thing about her were the two wings on her back.

"An Angel!" Cheered Sanji about to rush the women before he calmed himself down. Nami's glare in his direction had _nothing_ to do with his change in disposition toward the heavenly angel in front of him.

"Yo, what is there to do around here? You got any food?" Asked Luffy nonchalantly as he approached the women.

The stranger smiled at the new comers. "Welcome to Angel Island, I'm Conis. And there is plenty to do here traveler."

Behind them they heard someone ride up on some sort of self propelled small ship. Once the man got close they noticed it was an older man dressed in robes and had the small wings on his back like Conis.

"Woah! That thing is so cool!" Shouted Luffy while pointing to the wave rider with most of the others thoughts mirroring his words.

The old man walked up to them with a warm smile. "I'm glad you like it, this is one of the many things that Skypiea has to offer."

"I assume that it is powered by dials? I've heard of the sky islands technology known as dials." Asked Sabo as he inspected the rider with a close eye. He may have left HQ to meet back up with his brothers but he couldn't deny the thought that getting a supply of this technology would be beneficial for the revolutionaries.

"Yes it is young man." Replied the old sky island citizen. "I am Pagaya, Conis's father."

The sky island citizens invited the pirates to their home for food which they all quickly accepted. Pagaya offered the pirates a chance to try out the rider if they wanted. Nami was the first to try and to the shock of the locals she was a natural talent capable of using it after a few minutes.

While Nami had her fun on the rider the Straw-Hats and the Revolutionaries were being given a run down on the different types of dials and clouds that were common in Skypiea.

"Where can we buy these?" Asked Ussop in excitement, he was already thinking of a hundred different ideas on how to upgrade his and Nami's weapons with this type of technology.

"In the town center there are venders. Dangerous ones such as impact dials are far more rare, you'd likely have to find one or ask the warriors. I wouldn't recommend asking the warriors for one." She warned them with a frown on her face not giving any more reason to avoid the warriors of Skypiea.

* * *

The Shandia Warriors gathered in their camp to discuss the battle plans that Wiper had been working on. Many were slowly starting to lose hope in the war but Wiper's assurances of victory kept them going.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Wiper. Unfortunately Wiper wasn't the most charismatic warrior in the tribe. He has waited long enough to make his move and he wouldn't be forced to wait around for people who were too slow.

The others hustled over to their military leader. They gathered with Kamakiri and Laki standing out as the elites. The other warriors were armed with their weapons and dials of choice and they stood before their leaders.

"Now listen up," Began Wiper gruffly. "We have two groups of intruders from the blue sea, I only met one but they didn't seem like much. That being said we should take them out should the opportunity arise, we don't know their goal and purpose here but we won't let someone try and take our homeland. The other group we have no knowledge of other than the warrior I sent to find them hadn't returned, he has likely fallen."

Everyone bowed their head in silence at their fallen brother. Wiper waited a few moments before he continued.

"With that said the blue sea intruders are to be thought of as dangerous and should be taken out if we have a chance, but they aren't the priority. Aisa has informed us that Enel has killed one of his priests yesterday, meaning that we have one less to deal with. We know that they are scattered around upper yard, but with Aisa we can find them easily." Wiper said and in the back Laki grinned at the mention of her little cousin.

"Tomorrow at dawn we will be going to Upper Yard to take down the priests and that false God Enel!" Roared Wiper getting cheers out of the warriors.

"All of you will be split into three groups that Laki, Kamakiri and I will be leading. The Priest are low in number but they are fearsome, do not underestimate our enemy." He reminded them darkly, too many lives have been lost to those fanatics.

"How will you kill Eneru!?" Question one of the warriors, they could hear the fear in his voice when he asked that. "Killing the priests is great but Eneru is the true problem!"

Wiper nodded. "You are right, I have something that will kill him. A specific stone that our chief has given us that will turn the tide of this never ending war." With that he raised a large claymore like sword and spear that looked to be made of black metal.

"With these weapons, Eneru will fall." Assured Wiper getting his warriors confidence to rise and their war cries to echo through the area. They didn't notice a man sitting behind them in their chief's chair with the elderly chief on the ground with his body badly burnt and smoking.

"I find it truly amusing that you ants think I can't see and hear you, my Mantra is in another league than even that impressive child of yours." While his voice wasn't loud everyone felt those words reverberate down their spines. "Allow me to show you the difference between an ant like you and a **God** like me."

The warriors, and the elites like Wiper were about to jump into combat when the heavens above them let loose a thundering boom which was followed by a pillar of power that destroyed the entire area in front of Eneru. His face never changed from the amused smile he had when he first arrived.

Blacked bodies were all that was left with a few of the stronger ones groaning in pain. "You fools thought you could kill god." Enel shook his head. "How pitiful." With that Eneru disappeared in a flash of lightning.

The Shandia tribe had been reduced from a proud warrior tribe to a handful of injured men and dozens of dead bodies. A small girl that was in a tent behind the chief's hut walked out to see the destruction and death that was left by Enel. The voices of her people were dangerously quiet. Once proud shouts were now pitiful whispers, while she could feel the stronger ones still breathing there were too many dead to revel in the small win.

She fell to the ground with tears for her fallen people.

* * *

Sabo rubbed his head in the middle of his sentence getting everyone to look at him strangely.

"I'm not the best with Observation Haki, but…I think a large group of people were just killed." He said lowly while trying to feel outward.

The Straw hats that heard him looked at him in horror, namely Nami and Ussop. "What do you mean killed!" Shouted the weakling duo.

Everyone who didn't know what was happening turned to Sabo with a questioning glance. "I can feel people slowly dying one by one, and a few seconds ago a large number were silenced in an instant." Sabo said with a grimace.

The monster trio listened with grim expressions while Robin had a stoic look on her face. "What?!" Shouted Ussop is horror, so much for having a peaceful tripe to Skypiea.

"Oh no." Said Pagaya in horror while he sat in his chair. "That could only mean that God has attacked the Shandia Warrior tribe. They are the only large group of people that openly oppose God, he must have decided to wipe them out." Pagaya grimaced at the thought, that would mean that Eneru was getting less and less patient with the citizens of Skypiea if he decided to go out personally rather than send his priests. Very bad news indeed.

"This God, old man." Started Luffy with narrowed eyes. "Why would he kill this tribe?"

It was Conis that answered. "He does what ever he pleases, he even kills his own followers that he doesn't have need for anymore. Eight years ago Enel took the position of God from the previous one and has ruled over us with his unimaginable power. The tribe has been trying to take him down for years."

Luffy frowned deeply at that, no one should harm their own followers and comrades. "I want to take this guy down." The Skypiean's looked at him in shock while his crew had faces of grim determination with Zoro looking the most deadly. Sabo smiled at his brother, he hasn't changed at all, always doing the craziest and most dangerous thing possible without a moments hesitation.

"Then we need to work on your Haki. A Lightning Logia will be a dangerous opponent." Said Sabo with a smile, Koala just shook her head. She would prefer avoiding logia users with god complexes and murderous tendencies but her closest friend always does what he wants so she may as well back him up.

The only thing that was sure was that her time in the sky wasn't going to be as fun as she thought it would be.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **FLASHES TO THE PAST #1**

A seven year old Luffy pouted as Shanks laughed at him while he rubbed his new injury on his cheek.

"Shudup Shanks! This didn't even hurt! I'm the toughest pirate in this bar!" Shouted Luffy holding in the tears of pain from his self inflicted injury.

"Oh come on anchor, we aren't laughing at you. We're laughing at the stupid thing you did. How about a toast to Luffy's stupidity!" He cheered with his men following suit. then the pirates proceeded to drink a much as they physically could.

While the pirates drank, Luffy turned over to a chest next to him and noticed fruit sitting inside of it, he was hungry so he grabbed it and took a big juicy bit. He loved apples.

"Oi Anchor! Don't eat those, they're 25 thousand beli a piece. We bought those back in west blue!" Shouted Shanks reaching over and grabbing the box of fruit that he was dumb enough to leave out in front of a human garbage disposal.

"Your pretty dumb for spending that much on an apple. I know where a bunch of apple trees are." Said Luffy to the Red Haired Captain.

Shanks palmed his face, "Luffy those are a delicacy from a farm that grows them in the soil of an active volcano that purifies the nutrients making the fruit truly perfect. You can't just expect any apple to be as good." He told the young boy tiredly.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion , "So you were tricked into thinking those apples were special then?" He wondered out loud, to him the apple tasted the same as any other. "Your pretty dumb Shanks."

Shanks normally would have brushed off the child's insult but his entire crew began laughing at him for being talked down to by a seven year old making him groan and roll his eyes.

Luffy brightened up and ran out of the bar, about twenty minutes later he came bursting back in with a crate full of apples.

"Shanks! These are special apples that have been grown in the special forest! I'll sell them to you for 10 thousand beli a piece." Offered Luffy while trying to subtly wipe dirt off the apples that he obviously picked up off the ground in the woods.

"Those apples aren't special Luffy you probably picked them up in the woods." Waved off Shanks not even looking at Luffy.

"These apples are just as special as the ones in that box! But I guess even you aren't dumb enough to fall for it twice. Your not as big of an idiot as I thought Shanks." Praised Luffy as he bit into one of his apples.

While the Red Hair Pirate's were roaring in laughter, Shanks pouted in the corner as his number one fan began to turn on him. He was glad Makino was there to console him with another drink.

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **Well that was the first Sky Island Chapter. What did ya think? I will put small sections of the past at the end of chapters to show all the little differences that weren't crazy enough to warrant whole chapters. Or maybe just some Omake's I don't know.**

 **Leave me a Review with thoughts and please FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY!**


	5. Skypiea II

**I don't know how many of your are caught up in the manga but my god if I could have any devil fruit it would be Kaido's. Also Wano is turning out to be quite awesome and I'm hoping we get more Emperor's involved, we got Big Mom and Kaido already, lets get Shanks in the mix!**

* * *

The Straw Hats, having decided to confront the God of Skypiea, all went to prepare in different ways.

Luffy was in a secluded area behind Conis and Pagaya's home to practice his Chilly Chilly power. He was trying to increase the amount of cold he could bring out at once. The power was there and he could do what he wanted but he wanted it to happen in an instant.

He was trying to come up with a way he could attack at a range and other than freezing the entire area he was coming up blank. Until he noticed Sabo's back, or rather, what was on his back. Luffy had forgotten about the large pipes he had used to use as a kid and grinned when he thought about creating weapons out of ice.

He could make an ice sword or even…

So with the idea now in place he was going through different weapons he could make and practice forming them. He found that it was instinctive for him to forming things with his ice powers. If he thought it and focused hard enough it was formed.

Luffy could see endless possibilities for his fruit. It was truly dawning on him how versatile and powerful his Chilly Chilly fruit was. He wasn't like Ace, who had fire, which was hard to make into shapes, his ice could be anything!

Zoro was doing his same tried and tested routine: swinging around dumbbells with monstrous amounts of weight on them in each hand. Having this be the first time they saw it, both Sabo and Koala were impressed with the swordsman's strength, Koala commenting that he was one of those monsters like the higher ups.

Robin had put her assassin experience to work and was gathering as much information about the area as she could. The crew hadn't seen her since the first day they arrived making this the second day she was gone.

Sanji was going between cooking for everyone, worrying about Robin, and exploring the town for new recipes and wooing angels. He said that he was putting some new ideas to test that would help in the fight. Luffy didn't question him as he knew the cook was a powerful fighter.

Ussop, perhaps the most fortuitous of the crew, was drooling at the dials and all their possibilities. Unfortunately many of the powerful ones were either rare or were used by the warriors and would be impossible for Ussop to get without getting too much attention on him and the crew.

But with the Jet dial that the old man had and a few Ball dials and one Heat Dial Ussop was plenty happy with his new combative capabilities. Pagaya had even said that he had more dials but they weren't in the best condition, Ussop was going to be helping the old man fix them so he'd have even more to work with.

Chopper and Nami weren't preparing for the fight, more everything else. Like Robin, Nami was getting as much information as she could like maps and grilling Conis and Pagaya for the layout of the land and how things worked. Chopper was making sure that he was ready to treat everyone after the fight with the God of Skypiea.

Sabo and Koala were off doing their own thing. Luffy had asked Sabo for a few more tips for his Haki and Koala was being hounded by Sanji every moment that he saw her.

* * *

The Blackbeard Pirates had made excellent progress.

They had managed to make their way up to the White White Sea over the last day. With the information gathered from the little Shandian warrior they knew enough about the God of Skypiea that this Eneru would be a great addition to the crew. Blackbeard would also be happy to kill this Eneru and harvest his fruit for his crew.

He wasn't picky.

The Rumble Rumble Fruit was up there with the Glimmer Glimmer and Flame Flame Devil Fruit, the three of them were known as the invincible powers. Unlike the other logia's who were all powerful and devastating, those three were energy logia's capable of harnessing immense power. The Glimmer fruit was in the hands of Admiral Kizaru while the Flame fruit was in the hands of his former commander, Ace. It was time for his crew to have an invincible power!

He would also need to find those Straw Hat pirates. They were integral to his plan and he needed that captain's large bounty for the notoriety to enter the Warlords.

For now his eyes were set on the priests. If he wanted to find this Eneru he would need to find his most loyal servants first. The area around him darkened as he felt his powers pulsing, begging to be released, with practiced ease he pushed it back down and reigned in his need for destruction.

He was in control. But how much could you control pure _chaos_?

LINE BREAK

Wiper was not happy, no, he was _furious_.

His tribe was attacked by Eneru and in an instant over thirty of his people were killed. Thankfully Asia, Kamakiri and Laki survived along with several warriors. He knew that without them this would be an impossible task.

Asia told him that there were two groups of intruders that she didn't recognize and that the warrior he sent to the smaller group was killed. Both groups were in the White White Sea one set being close to Angel Beach and the other was making their way toward the ordeals.

Wiper didn't know who there intruders were and didn't care. He and his warriors needed to confront them since they were heading toward Eneru, that was certain. But if they were going to join him or kill him he didn't know but it was too risky to leave alone.

Wiper and the survivors would gather what weapons they had left and regroup. He would be leading the single force. They lost too many to splinter off into groups and he would feel better to have everyone fighting together.

Especially if their enemy were as strong as his gut told him.

* * *

Eneru was enjoying his feast of fruit as his priests gathered.

"I have heard the footsteps of several interesting ants approaching upper yard. They, if their pace continues, will reach the ordeals in several hours. I want you at your ordeals and kill all that enter. Should you fail, don't bother returning." Eneru said with a wide smile on his face as he ate more fruit.

His four priests bowed and left without a word.

Eneru could feel the voices of every intruder, the survivors of the foolish tribe, and the elderly Gan Fall trying to reclaim his throne and save his precious people. The old man didn't realize that they were serving a purpose far beyond what their status were worth.

Serving their God.

With his Mantra he could tell that a few of them were interesting to say the least. Two stood out as different, while one had a spirit that was strong and firm. He knew that they would be contenders of the little game he was playing.

He could foresee four making it to him. They would be the winners of the game. They would be the ones to have the privilege of dying by his hand.

The game would begin soon. Oh how excited he got when playing games.

* * *

Robin returned to the crew after a few hours and everyone gathered to hear what she had to say.

"I found that this God, Eneru, resides in a place known as the Upper Yard." She said as she looked through the notebook of an old man that she stole in her investigating.

"Upper Yard is a place that has pieces of the fairy vearth that grows food far better than the cloud land. I believe it to be dirt and the Upper Yard a place that was once an island or a piece of one that was shot into the sky by the Knock-up stream."

"The journal!" Shouted Nami. "That would mean that the treasure is up here!" She was already dreaming of the city made of gold.

Nami pulled out a journal she found in the wreckage that fell from the sky.

"Noland's log book says that the treasure was located in the skull's right eye! We can go to the city of gold!" Nami's eyes were beli symbols as she drooled at the thought of finding the city of gold.

"To reach the upper yard we need to pass through the ordeals. Which are four paths that are protected by the priests that follow Eneru. Each is different and have different survival rates." Said Robin getting interested looks from Luffy and Zoro.

"Next is the Shandia Warriors," Continued Robin before the two could interrupt, "They are a warrior tribe that have opposed Eneru for years. They have also been in conflict with the previous Gods going back many years. We can assume that the Shandian's will combat both Eneru and us if we run into them."

Sabo narrowed his eyes in thought, "So we have three groups, we want to take out this Eneru and find the City of Gold. The Shandian's want to take down Eneru and anyone they perceive as outsiders and Eneru and his priests who will fight to keep the status quo. This could get messy."

"How is it every time we have mission it gets more and more complicated with you Sabo!?" Shouted Koala while tugging on her hair, "We were supposed to meet up with your brother and see if we could find your other one. Now we're in some sort of sky war!"

"Sky War!" Cheered Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Ussop.

Robin chuckled at her crew's enthusiasm before she got more serious, "There is another group."

Everyone calmed down and turned to her while Nami and Ussop started getting nervous, based on Robin's tone, they somehow knew that the next group weren't going to be friendly.

"The crew that attacked us before we got hit by the Knock-up stream is here and are heading toward Upper yard." Said Robin.

Luffy frowned, "That guy…" His face became covered in shadow as he looked down.

Sabo looked at Luffy, "What about him?" He asked seeing the strange reaction from his brother.

"We ran into him in Mock town." Said Nami with a frown on her face as she remembered the confrontation.

"His crew is dangerous." Grunted Zoro with narrowed eyes, "I could tell."

"He felt wrong." Said Luffy, "Something was off with him." Luffy was clutching his Straw-hat tightly, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Also that devil fruit!" Shouted Ussop getting everyones attention, "His arm became black and we were being pulled toward him! He even pulled the Going Merry! Against those currents!"

"That's right." Nodded Sabo seriously, "It must be some sort of gravity fruit… no, it must be… _no!_ " Sabo shouted as he shot up.

Koala jumped at his shout while the others looked at him in surprise. Sabo went to his bag and pulled out a book.

"Every time I go on a mission I take this book so if I find a devil fruit I would know what kind it was." Muttered Sabo while holding up the devil fruit encyclopedia. "Pulling… black powers…" Mumbled Sabo as he turned pages.

He stopped on a pictures of a purple fruit that had many swirling tear drop shaped grape like formations on it. It looked like a pineapple or a batch of grapes.

"The Dark Dark Fruit, the darkness logia. It is a special logia that has one deadly ability. It can cancel other devil fruit powers through touch." Said Sabo getting shocked looks from everyone even Robin.

Sabo continued to read on. "Unlike sea water that makes a devil fruit user an anchor incapable of moving or sea-prism stone that make it impossible to control your powers the Dark Dark fruit can truly cancel them. As long as he touches you, it would be as if you don't have a fruit at all. He can absorb things into him or pull things like a black hole and if he touches you Luffy, you won't have your powers anymore." Warned Sabo seriously.

"So we have a Lightning Logia at the top of upper yard, a darkness Logia approaching and Luffy. A battle of three logics could destroy the entirety of upper yard!" Shouted Koala in fright, "The New World has entire islands that were permanently altered thanks to confrontations involving more than one Logia."

"I hope you haven't become complacent with your fruit Luffy, I don't know how long you've had it but most Logia users get too used to their neigh invincibility and die when confronted by someone who can get around it." Sabo said seriously, he didn't voice that he would rip apart Skypiea itself before he let his brother die. But he wanted to make sure that Luffy knew how dangerous it would be to fight against the Dark Dark Fruit.

Luffy waved of Sabo's worry, "I only ate it after my fight with Crocodile a few weeks ago, I'm still getting my control over it." He could use his powers well enough but he wasn't a master. Luffy had seen the things Ace could do while training in the Grey Terminal, he wasn't even close. Yet.

Nami was far from calm, "What is with this luck?! We're running into too many Logia's! First Crocodile now Eneru and the other guy! What the hell is going on! There can't be that many of them!" She voiced both her and Ussop's thoughts as the gravity of the situation crashed down on them.

She knew that if she was confronted by one of them that she would die. She wasn't a strong fighter in the first place and Luffy was on deaths door after miraculously beating Crocodile. Luffy was a monster in her eyes before that fight, now he was a walking blizzard.

"Don't worry! The solution is simple Nami!" Cheered Ussop with a grin and he shot to his feet.

"We let the monsters fight each other!"

Nami shot up with a grin, "Of course!" She said joining him.

Zoro rolled his eyes while Sanji pledged his life to protect Nami, Robin and Koala.

"There is more we should talk about." Said Robin moving on from the talk of devil fruits. "We should talk about the Ordeals, there are four of them…"

* * *

The Ordeals were dangerous paths designed to only allow those who are worthy to reach God's sanctuary. Each with a design that tested those who traveled through them in different ways. From a swamp maze to a giant razor wire filled dome.

Blackbeard and his crew were about five minutes into the Ordeal of String before they were made aware of the fact that they weren't alone.

Van Auger was the first one to act, his long rife: Thousand Worlds, blitzing through the air with bullets firing at such a high speed that it sounded like a single shot.

In the trees surrounding them a few bodies fell to the ground but there were many more approaching. They were recognized as the same tribesmen as the one that attacked them at the lower level when they first arrived in the white sea.

"More of those tribesmen!" Roared Burgess with a wide grin as he readied for a fight, "Captain! Let's take them down!"

"I believe there are twenty left." Said Van Auger while reloading his rife. He kept his excitement for the coming battle out of his voice as he waited for his captain's orders.

"Zehahaha! These ants aren't enough to stop us! Take them out!" Roared Blackbeard with pitch black smoke billowing out of him.

On the other side of the Ordeal was a large man dressed in an orange jump suit. He had two large wings on his back like the other residence of Skypiea and he wielded a long javelin. Next to him was a very large purple bird with orange plumage around its neck.

"It seems that the Shandia and intruders are dealing with each other." Muttered the man with a hand on his chin. "Should I wait and deal with the winner…or join in on the battle?"

The large bird next to him cawed loudly and he nodded as if agreeing.

"You're right." He nodded, "I have no reason to interfere with their battle, it also makes my job easier. I'll take out whoever makes it here." He said resolutely while the bird cawed again.

Back with the Blackbeard Pirates, Teach was avoiding flying spears and clubs with agility not expected of a man of his size and stature. His crew were taking out all who attacked them while he was using his devil fruit to attract more and more of them like a black hole.

Pull them in, then crush them into nothing.

Burgess, who was cackling wildly with every victory, was making sure that no one snuck up on them as he watched his captain's back. So far there hadn't been a single one of these tribesman that he hadn't dropped in a single powerful strike.

Doc Q and Stronger were trying their best. Stronger was avoiding all the attacks for Doc Q while the exhausted man would lash out with a scythe whenever one of them would get close. The Doc was a dangerous adversary despite his sickly demeanor, given by how devastatingly fast he was lashing out with his scythe and the many decapitated and eviscerated bodies at the feet of the horse.

Van Auger was neither tired nor dirty since beginning this battle. None of the Shandia had managed to make it within five meters of the sniper. None of the Shandia had even realized how they were killed when Auger locked onto them. His rife was powerful enough to kill from several kilometers away and he could fire it at such rapid speeds it sounded as if a single bullet left the barrel. However with the sound of one bullet leaving the chamber, several fell.

In the forest far enough to be away from the intruders Wiper was growling and shaking in Furry. His Mantra telling him the unfortunate truth of the situation. His people were being devastated by the intruders.

He needed to pull them away. If these intruders were this strong then he would let them go onward and see how they reacted to the priest. No need fighting them if they aren't even on Eneru's side.

He signaled to his people and they started to pull back. He would sit back to see how the intruders dealt with the priest and decide from there.

* * *

At the entrance to the Ordeals, the Straw-Hats and Revolutionaries were trying to decide which one to enter.

"I think the Ordeal of Balls sounds fun!" Called Luffy while pointing to the entrance.

Zoro grinned darkly, "I think the Ordeal of Iron sounds fun."

Nami growled at the both of them, "Can you two take this seriously!" She shouted while smacking them on the head.

"The Ordeal of Iron has a 0% survival rate." Informed Robin, "The Ordeal with the highest survival rate is the Ordeal of Swamp at 50%." She could already guess who would go where but she thought it best to inform them.

"No! I want a fun adventure!" Shouted Luffy now completely ignoring the Swamp entrance. "I chose the Ordeal of Balls!"

"What about the other two, Robin?" Asked Ussop noticeably holding his knees to make sure the shaking went unnoticed. It didn't.

"The Ordeal of String is 3% and the Ordeal of Balls is 10%." Said Robin.

"Ordeal of Swamp it is!" Shouted Nami and Ussop while jumping to their feet.

"Sanji go with Nami and Ussop." Said Luffy to the Cook who only looked thrilled at the idea.

Sanji threw himself over to Nami with love struck eyes, "Your knight will protect you my love!"

Instead of the annoyance Nami's eyes brightened, "I better not get a single injury Sanji~" She said making sure to lay it on thick.

If it were possible, the already subservient Sanji became even more as he knelt in front of her with fire exploding off of his body. "I will sever my own arm before I let a single scratch fall upon your body!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook, "Stupid cook." He snorted to himself.

Luffy turned to Robin, "Go with Zoro, while Chopper comes with me." He said to the two of them making them nod, "We'll make this a race to the other side!"

Robin walked up to Zoro with a smile, "Are you ready, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Of course." Grunted Zoro.

"We can win this race for sure!" Shouted Ussop not forgetting that they were going to the easiest Ordeal with one of their best fighters.

"I think the losers should pay 100,000 thousand beli each!" Proposed Nami liking her odds.

"I want Meat!" Shouted Luffy with a grin.

Chopper jumped up onto Luffy's head, "If we win we get all of the candy!"

"I want to shave the shitty cooks eyebrows." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Sanji shot to his feet to glare at Zoro, "I'm gonna use your swords to cook dinner!"

While the Straw-hats were arguing over who got what for winning the race, Sabo and Koala were watching with looks of amusement and exasperation respectively.

"Your brother and his crew are insane." Muttered Koala watching the ridiculous scene before her.

Sabo merely laughed, "Luffy always wants to have fun. I'm glad that he and his crew are similar in that regard."

"Which one do you want to go through?" Asked Sabo.

Koala thought for a moment, "We should go to the Ordeal of String. None of them are going there and we should make sure that the Priests are all taken care of before we get to Eneru."

Sabo brightened and grew a smile before rushing off to the Straw-hats. "Koala and I are going through the Ordeal of String! If we win we get to fight Eneru first!"

Koala looked shocked at his stakes and rushed to stop him.

Luffy looked at Sabo in shock, "That's what I want too!" He shouted but Chopped quickly reminded him of the meat and he took it back.

"Then it's settled!" Shouted Nami, "We win, then all of you fork over 100,000 beli. Zoro and Robin win then Zoro cuts off Sanji's eye brows. Luffy and Chopper win then they get all of the Meat and Candy for a week. Sabo and Koala win then they get to fight Eneru first." She looked pleased with all of it, if she wins she's rich if she loses then nothing bad happens to her.

"Lets go!" Shouted Luffy before grabbing Chopper and running into the Ordeal of Balls.

Zoro and Robin ran into the Ordeal of Iron without a war cry and Nami shouted for Sanji and Ussop to lead the way.

Sabo grinned and ran off toward the ordeal of string, with Koala shouting at him to slow down.

* * *

 **There we go, this is the set up to the ordeals, which will set up the Eneru stuff.**

 **I really liked writing all of the character interactions, especially the Straw Hats and Sabo and Koala. It's just fun to write since they're all idiots stumbling around.**

 **Blackbeard, on the other hand, is difficult to write since we know so little of what he's capable of. Other than the fight with Ace and Whitebeard he has no feats on screen. The Ace fight was impressive but Blackbeard kinda just finished off Whitebeard, hell Akainu should get the kill for Whitebeard. I know he is a devious manipulator and will kill anyone who gets in his way by any means necessary, but thats it. The Vivir card says he has Observation and Armament but didn't specify whether that was pre or post time skip. Im gonna give him Haki but not his crew, I hope that doesn't seem unfair but since Blackbeard called the others off from fighting Ace I'm just gonna say they didn't have it at the time.**

 **Lastly is Luffy's fruit its just kinda fun to have such a powerful logia to work with. I'm genuinely laughing my ass off when I think of his upcoming fights and going "Well he should just freeze them.". Which is honestly all he has to do, which means I'm going to be changing fights and increasing the abilities of his opponents which is just going to be fun!**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
